Gundam Gate
by crazyidiot78
Summary: With the total destruction of the EA, ZAFT, and ORB by the Gou'ald can the beleaguered survivors of the Cosmic Era find safe haven in this new universe.  Will they fall prey to the Gou'ald again or will forces closer to home prove to be their downfall.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Stargate or Gundam Seed, they are the property of their respective owners and this story was done purely for enjoyment. You can like it or hate it just don't sue me please.

**Gundam Gate- **With the total destruction of the EA, ZAFT, and ORB by the Gou'ald can the beleaguered survivors of the Cosmic Era find safe haven in this new universe. Will they fall prey to the Gou'ald again or will forces closer to home prove to be their downfall.

**Authors note-** Specifically the time lines cross at later Cosmic Era 75 but does not include the library works and April 2002 beginning with Season 5 episode 17 Failsafe.

**Prologue**

The dark fabric of space was torn asunder as a colossal tear in the fabric of space time formed deep within the asteroid belt. Bright multicolored bolts of energy rippled across the growing tear like lightning atomizing any stray asteroids that drifted into the growing maw. The bolts intensified as a large glowing object slowly forced its way out of the rift. A final burst of chaotic energy and the glowing spherical object broke free from the rift, closing quickly behind it. Energy spent, the glowing sphere faded revealing a large battered and bruised yet intact craft. The energy storm left large black scorch marks marring the deep red paint of the hull, yet the marks only seemed to enhance the look of the ship like a tribal hunter on the prowl. While intact, the ship's hull was peppered with small dents and dings, like it went through an interstellar hail storm. Despite the damage, the ship looked ready to fight as the asteroid belt stood poised to destroy the new arrival.

Sharp wailing sirens, blared across the inside of the ship dragging the occupants painfully back to consciousness as they struggled to regain their bearings. "What happened," a female voice tried calling out to her companion over the blaring sirens in the dimly lit hallways. Several more people joined them as they headed for the bridge.

"Would somebody shut that off," an irate female voice screamed over the sirens.

"A much better," a male voice said as the pair entered the bridge the sirens relegated to silent red flashing lights.

"What happened? Otto," the pink princess asked.

"I don't know one minute I am enjoying a good book in my room, the next minute I'm about to lose my hearing on the bridge," Otto replied.

"Same here, I was talking to Dearka when I felt sleepy and the next thing I know, I'm waking up on the Bridge," Mirallia Hawe added. _If this is his idea of a prank, he is in big trouble._

"Where is Terminal, what the hell happened to the station," Cagalli asked pulling up the external cameras.

"Unknown, it's like the station never existed," Sai called out sliding into his position pulling up a large 3D display of the surrounding area.

"That's impossible. What about the Archangel, the Eternal, Kusanagi, Minerva, and Girty Lue." Cagalli called out looking over his shoulder.

"Meyrin, hail the station and the ships. See if they know anymore than we do," Cagali ordered.

"Don't bother," a sleepy Nene said floating onto the bridge.

"Why," Cagali said.

"Not now," Lacus replied still reading a letter let on the captains chair tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Mirialla please have Kira, Athrun, and Ile launch manually to cover the ship until the engines are back online."

"Why can't we just launch them normally and be done with it," Vino asked as they fumbled around in the low light conditions.

"Because we only have the emergency batteries for power right now," Yolant replied.

"What about the Solar sails?" Vino whined struggling to open the interior doors to the catapult.

"Because genius we are in the asteroid belt and the debris would shred them to pieces and us along with it if you don't get that door open quickly," Ile called out from the proto savior as another loud thud reverberated through the ship. "I thought you coordinators were all supposed to be super geniuses or something." Thoroughly encouraged Vino and Yolant freed the catapult allowing the three nuclear powered suits to clear of the ship.

While the asteroid belt in a fairly active place, the sheer size of it makes it fairly navigable with the proper planning and shielding. The trick is to avoid traveling near families of asteroids caused by previous large collisions. Unfortunately for the Phoenix and her crew their current location was right smack in the middle of a collision caused by the ships violent arrival. Asteroids of all sized floated around the ship peppering it like the golf ball retrieval guy at the driving range.

"The ships armor is holding for now but if one of the large ones even clips the ship we are done for," Kira said completing a visual inspection of the exterior.

"It's nice to know we are in one piece. We know the risks but you are weapons free for now just keep us in one piece," Mirialla ordered over the com system.

"Roger Mirialla, Ile cover the bridge, Athrun, keep the engines clear, and I'll see about clearing the worst of it away." Kira said activating the Strike Freedoms dragoons. Lances, of green, yellow, and white light lanced out across the darkness shattering the surrounding field of deadly asteroids into little more than space dust.

"Kira are getting anything odd on your sensors," Athrun called over the radio as the newly created space dust sparkled around the ship.

"No why," Kira replied as the dragoons returned to their wing pylons.

"I don't know about you but, I'm picking up significantly less alpha radiation than normal," Ile added.

"That's due to the Neutron-jammers. While they can't stop alpha particles they do slow the process down," Kira replied.

"Kira, the Phoenix's Neutron-jammers are down and we aren't near the station or any other ships right now." Athrun replied.

"That doesn't make any sense though the minute amounts of Naquadria scattered in the belt should flood the area with alpha particles. If there are no N-jammers active nearby," Kira replied.

"I know," Athrun replied.

"Then what the hell is going on," Ile said over the com.

"I'm not sure but we can't stay here the asteroid family is still to unstable," Kira said. "Mirialla, we are getting some odd reading out here, put me through to Lacus and Cagali."

"Kira, what's going on," Cagali asked.

"I'm not sure but I'd like to have Athrun and Ile tow the ship. While I try to jump start one of the fusion reactors with the Strike Freedom." Kira replied.

"Do it, we will keep trying to get things up and running on our end." Lacus said.

A lone flash of light lanced down the dimly light hallway before darting back around the corner, a process slowly repeated as the ships inhabitants ventured deeper into the bowels of the ship. "Clear," Sosuke called out.

"We don't have time for this Sosuke," Kaname groused as they headed towards the heart of the ship.

"Kaname we were drugged, and dumped on the ship, and we still don't know why. Someone could be using this as a chance to attack us." Sosuke replied.

"We are powerless, in the middle of the asteroid field. If we can't get one of the reactors started we are screwed either way." Kaname retorted rushing ahead of him.

"You sure this is going to work," Ile asked as Kisato, Vino, and Yolant attached a long carbon nanotubule cable to the proto-savior's mobile armor mode.

"The cable was prototype for a Junk Guild orbital elevator it should be able to tow the ship. I'm more worried about burning out the Savior's and Justice's engines, they weren't exactly designed for this." Kisato replied.

"We'll be fine as long as we don't redline the engines or melt the cable, slowly build the power up to 85% over three minutes." Athrun replied.

"Ok, we are all set out here. Vino, Yolant, make sure those anchors are solid we don't need them breaking loose and fouling the catapults." Kisato said.

"All set, not even the Minerva could rip these babies out," Vino replied.

"Alright Cagali we are ready to go," Kisato said heading back to the ship.

"Roger. Go head Athrun," Cagali replied. Small yellow jets shot out from the mobile suits as the slack on the cables slowly played out.

"Ok, boys the slack is out so let's take it up a notch," Kistato called out. The flames intensified as the nuclear powered suits shunted more power to their engines straining to move a ship over 1200 times the mass of their combined suits.

"How are the anchors holding," Cagali asked from the bridge.

"Rock solid, for the justice," Vino replied.

"There are some vibrations down here but nothing serious," Yolant added.

"Ok, Ile, make your angle a little softer relative to the ship, and let's bring it up to 85%," Kisato said.

"Got it," Ile replied. Straining against the massive weight the two mobile suits flared their engines one last time, as the massive ship slowly crept forward continuing to gain speed, leaving the interstellar pinball machine behind.

"Um, Kaname is this really going to work," Sosuke asked he pulled another cable over to the Strike Freedom.

"Yes it's perfectly safe Sosuke," Kaname replied. "Now plug that in and we can get started." The small cargo bay came to life as power trickled in from the Strike Freedom as Kaname rerouted megawatts of power into the port side fusion reactor.

"How's the power transfer," Kira called out.

"About 2000kw, that's going to be pushing it, can you spare anymore," Kaname replied heading toward the engine room.

"Sorry but that's the best I can do, anymore and I won't be able to properly control the dragoons." Kira replied.

"What about the deuteron battery, we can get another 1000kw if we use it," Kaname replied.

"Yes but the power cables weren't meant to handle that kind of load," Kira replied.

"True but they can handle a short burst before burning out completely." Kanamae explained. "Once you have the reactor up to temperature, I'll use a burst from the battery to boost the N-jammer. This will kick start M-particle creation and hopefully initiate fusion before the beams melt the engine."

"Alright, but make sure the fusion engine port is set to overdrive. It's not that big to begin with and I'll need all the room I can get." Kira replied as the dragoons floated out of the cargo bay.

"Afraid you might miss. I thought you were the best," Kaname joked.

"You try firing eight remote controlled beam cannons down a small exhaust port, only to have them converge on a single point long enough to induce nuclear fusion. While hoping the underpowered containment field doesn't fail under the backlash," Kira replied as the color drained from Sosuke's face

"Don't worry Sosuke, this will work," Kaname said taking his hand.

"If you say so," Sosuke gulped.

"Lacus we are ready to go, just give the word and we'll jump start this baby," Kaname said.

"Go ahead," Lacus replied. "Don't worry Kira everything will be fine."

A steady hum echoed through the cargo bay as the Strike Freedom began shunting power to the massive fusion engine. Typing like a mad woman Kaname routed and channeled power across a multitude of subsystems maximizing the small amount of energy she had available to kick start nuclear fusion. While the analogy fit, in reality jumping an interplanetary warship was nothing like jumping a car. They had a 33.3% chance of success, and the alternative were melting the reactor and burning out the Strike Freedoms power systems, or vaporizing everyone in a thermonuclear explosion.

"Firing dragoons," Kira called out as eight green lances of light converged inside the reactor. Seconds ticked by as the heat from the beams slowly increased inching closer toward critical mass. As the temperature rose the blowback from the beams rocked the reactor, threatening to fracture the containment vessel.

"Kira the blowback is higher than expected can you narrow amplitude of the beams anymore," Kaname asked.

"No. the dragoons weren't made for that kind of work, but I'll see what I can do," Kira replied. Taking a deep breath, Kira imagined a seed cracking open in his mind engaging his SEED factor. The seed Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor was a small part of the human genome that allowed the human body and mind to reach beyond its limits. Picturing the reactor in his mind Kira slowly adjusted the dragoons tightening the focus on the small Deuterium pellet suspended in the reactor core.

One last shockwave rocked the ship as the temperature spiked inside the reactor. "Kira active the battery and cut the beams," Kaname called out. Power flooded into the N-jammer creating a small field around the reactor preventing free neutrons from forming as an M particle lattice began inducing aneutronic fusion.

Kaname let out a sigh of relief as all the indicators slowly backed down from redline approaching normal levels. One of the few good creations of the Earth Alliance extend program, the M-particle catalyzed fusion reactor used the M-particles created by the N-jammers to induce Deuterium and Helium-3 fusion reactions generating electricity as the high speed protons crossed over the magnetic containment field. While not the most efficient system for pure power generation it produced little in radioactive by products and created plenty of plasma for ship propulsion and weapons.

"How is the reactor?" Lacus asked as several more lights turned on around the ship.

"We are holding steady around 30% right now. I want to ramp it up slowly to 60% and then restart the starboard reactor. I can start powering the ship, but until the second reactor is started I want to keep the engines offline." Kaname replied.

"Alright, but try and get the engines online soon. I don't want to place anymore stress on the mobile suits than necessary right now." Lacus replied over the com system.

"Got it, if you can send Tessa down here it would help me speed things up," Kaname replied.

"Kira, how is the Strike Freedom," Lacus asked.

"The dueterion battery will need an overhaul but the main systems, and thrusters are intact." Kira replied.

"Good I want you to join the Justice, and Savior, and help them tow us out of here," Lacus replied.

"Kaname, once the Freedom is rigged. I'll have Kisato, Tessa, and Mackie join you," Lacus replied.

"I've waited long enough now tell me what the hell is going on?" Cagali asked throwing open the door to the small captains room by the bridge.

"Ssshhhhhh," Lacus hissed holding a small sleeping child close to her chest.

Taken aback by the scene Cagali froze before slowly closing the door. "Sorry," Cagali apologized. "What is Marco doing here, why isn't he with Murrue, and Mwu?" Cagali whispered sitting down next to the pair.

"Here, Lacus," Said quietly handing over a tear stained letter.

Cagali, Lacus,

I hope you and the Phoenix survived its trip through the hyperspace fold. By the time you are reading this we will be long from this world, and god willing you will be far from the battlefields of our home planet. As you know the Gou'ald have already sterilized the colonies and have subjugated Earth. While we struggle to resist more of us are dying every day. The cosmic era is coming to an end and death is preferable to enslavement by those parasites. However, I cannot in good conscious leave my child to this fate. Please be the mother that I never could, and let him know his parents loved him very much.

Marrue La Flaga

PS- The two of you were like the daughters I never had and Cagali stop thinking of others for once and follow your heart or you will lose him.

While Cagali and Lacus cried over lost friends and mentors several more letters were found across the ship as the reality of their situation began to sink in to its passengers.

Kira, Athrun,

This is one time I won't be making the impossible possible. We are heading out to face the Gou'ald one last time before they discover the station. I know you would want to be out here hoping to turn the tide of battle in our favor, but this isn't Alaska or ORB. We won't be coming back from this one. Our only hope is that you will keep the spirit of the Cosmic era alive far away from the hands of the Gou'ald. We set the hyperdrive to maximum and overloaded the bases reactor to cover your tracks. With any luck you've safe away from the life of battle you've had until now.

Mwu La Flaga

PS- Kira, can you try and see to it that Lacus, lets Marco have a little fun every once and a while and tell him about his super awesome dad.

PS- Athrun, stop being an idiot if you love her then let her know.

Dumb, and Dumber,

Yes I mean it you two. How you two can be ace pilots and still be as dumb as dirt about women is beyond me. Let me give you one final piece of advice, they love you, all you have to do is let them in. Now do me a favor and get a life outside of the cockpit.

Andrew Waltfeld

PS- I never took you for a leg man Yzak.

PPS- I have no problem with you naming a kid or two after me.

"He has a point you know," Dearka said after looking over the letter.

"How that man ever got to captain is beyond me," Yzak scowled.

"Come on lets go see if they know anymore on the bridge, and maybe they'll still be in their …" Dearka began.

"Don't you know she will kill you," Yzak replied.

"It will be worth it," Dearka shot back.

_Hhhhmmm, he does have a point and those legs of hers are pretty long…. Argh, Stupid Dearka I do not like Shiho that way. Well she did want to me to come along during that trip to the beach with the others after the war. _Dearka headed for the bridge with a confused Yzak in tow.

Sven, and Ile

If you are reading this then I am no longer your commander officer. I went along with the plans of Captains Ramius, Waltfeld, Kisaka, and Trine in order to give you a chance to escape with the others. I trust our plan succeeded and you are now safe from the Gou'ald onslaught. I have one last command, no favor to ask of you. Please take care of the extended they were never given a choice but to live a life of battle, help them realize their own desires away from this death and destruction.

Captain Ian Lee

PS- Try not to let Kaname, and Asuka kill Ile even if he deserves it.

"Yes sir captain you have my word," Sven replied saluting the fallen captain. "But Ile might be a hard case."

Mirialla,

You were like a surrogate daughter to me and please do not mourn my loss we all knew what we were doing. You kids have sacrificed so much for us it's time we adults did the same. My last advice for you is to follow your heart and that the blond idiot loves you even if he is too dense to see it. I know I was the same way. The wrench my wife used is still in the hangar bay waiting for you.

Kojiro Murdoch

Luna,

They are coming, and I won't let you or your sister suffer anymore than you already have. I'm sorry for everything, but I can't let them get away with everything they have done. I have to try and stop them if not for me than for everyone else they could hurt. Please don't morn my loss and move on with your life.

Shinn

Silent tears fell from her cheeks staining the short letter. Luna held a hand over her stomach briefly before passing the letter along to her sister who returned from the bridge. _Shinn you stupid fool. How could you I move on when you left me like this._ Similar scenes were repeated across the ship as the last survivors of Cosmic era 75 discovered the reasons behind their current situation.

**Section Break**

"Carter, this better be important," Jack grumbled walking into the briefing room of the SGC in full fishing gear.

"Sir you know I wouldn't pull you away from your fishing unless it was important." Sam replied.

"But what do some new rocks in the asteroid belt have to do with us. It's the asteroid belt collisions happen," an indignant Jack shot back. "It's the first day of the fishing season you know."

"Indeed," Teal'c chimed in.

"Save it Col. the fish can wait," General Hammond said taking his seat. "Begin Major Carter."

"Last week an amateur astronomer discovered a new family within the asteroid belt, which was a major find since the last family was created by a major collision was several thousand years ago." Carter explained

"We already know this Carter it's been all over the news," Jack added.

"Yes, but what the news left out was that this new Family happens to be in a relatively clear area that we sent the Pioneer and Voyageer probes to the outer solar system. Major asteroids don't just colloid in the middle of nowhere, and that's not all." Major Carter explained as a slide appeared on the monitor.

"The real question though is why there is a dead space in the middle of the family. If this were a natural event then there should be an even distribution of asteroids with a denser area at the initial point of collision. What we have instead is a dead zone followed by an equally dead space leading out of the field. However the real problem is the presence of Naquedah within the asteroid field." Carter said instantly capturing Jack's full attention.

"I thought that Naquedah wasn't natural to the Solar system," Daniel chimed in.

"It isn't," Carter replied.

"Ok, so the Gou'ald tried to toss an asteroid laced with naqudah at Earth and it blew up in their face. I fail to see the problem here." Jack added. "If we're lucky they lost a few in the carnage."

"This was taken by the Submillimeter wave astronomy Satellite soon after the discovery of the collision." Carter added as a grainy image of a massive pillar of flame shooting into the darkness of space.

"Carter where is the ship," Jack asked looking at what appeared to be some sort of exhaust.

"I don't know sir. We have scanned the asteroid belt several times with X-ray, Gamma, UV, IR, and Visible telescopes. The only anomaly we found were these plumes which happen occasionally and whatever it is, it appears to be moving out of the asteroid belt." Carter explained.

"Major, what can you tell us about this ship?" General Hammond asked.

"I believe it is using a form of nuclear fusion, possibly a clean version, as the flames seem to contain a high concentration of protons, and a smaller amount of Helium four. Also its stealth system seems to be focused on refracting electromagnetic radiation around it. This system is at least on par with the cloaking system on a Teltak but it does nothing to prevent detection of emissions coming from inside the ship. Here we can see what looks like bleed off from two separate fusion reactors." Carter explained.

"The Gou'ald gave up fusion power due to the complexities of the sustaining fusion and the irregularities in the reaction itself. Naquedah proved to be more reliable and more powerful energy source for them," Teal'c chimed in.

"Jack did you piss off anyone we don't know about," Daniel said trying to inject some levity to the situation.

"Not that I know of," Jack quipped. "Anyway what is the plan general."

"Carter is being sent to Area 51 to help rush the completion of the X-303, while you and Teal'c will be placed on standby at Butt's Army Airfield with two F-302's. The next time we catch sight of the ship you and Teal'c are to investigate and try to contact the ship." General Hammond explained.

"What will I be doing General," Daniel asked.

"You will be sent along with Col O'Neill to provide any assistance in translating." Great babysitting both men thought glancing at each other.

**Section Break**

"What is the status of the Tauri," the disembodied voice of Anubis called out from his throne onboard his personal Hatak.

"No change my lord," a jaffa grunt called out.

"What of the asteroid is it still on course," Anubis demanded.

"Unknown at this time," the jaffa replied.

"What!" Anubis roared.

"Long range scans do not detect any rouge bodies on a collision course with the planet at this time, and there is a debris field where the asteroid was initially placed in the system laden with Naquedah," the Jaffa replied.

"My lord could the Tauri have the ability to destroy a naquedah laced asteriod." Anubis's first prime responded his head held low.

"Get me Zipanca," Anubis ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Yes my lord," his first prime replied.

"Lord Anubis," Zipanca said kneeling as he appeared before his overlord as a hologram.

"Was the Revanna operation successful?" Anubis asked.

"Partially," Zipanca replied.

"Explain," Anubis growled.

"An unknown number of Tok'ra managed to escape, and the crew of one of my Hatak's was killed when a Tok'ra prisoner was brought on board. The Hatak is in working order, but it lacks a full crew at the moment. I request permission to draw more Jaffa from Chulak." Zipanca explained.

Standing silent for a moment Anubis looked down on Zipanca before continuing. "Your failure while regrettable is not a total loss. The Tok'ra have been dealt a heavy blow, regardless and now it is time to show the Tauri why they should not anger the gods."

"What of the Asgard and the protected planets treaty?" Zipanca asked.

"The Asgard are occupied elsewhere and no consequence to me," Anubis replied. "Now go and show the Tauri the error of their ways."

"Yes my lord," Zipanca replied before fading away.

**Author's note**- I apologize for the long overdue update that isn't even an update per say. I've thought about everything you guys have said and I'm taking those into account as I approach the story from the ground up again. I hope that you find this version a little better. At this point I still don't have a beta reader so any and all comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1 Discussions

**Author's note-** So I think I goofed by just replacing and deleting chapters as those of you on the alert list probably didn't get an alert. Sorry about that, I'm hoping that the normal alert system will recognize chapter 2 as a new one. Now that being said I hope you guys like the new approach to the story. I am trying to give the back story as I go to avoid info dumping. Again I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Gundam Seed so don't sue me.

**Chapter 1- Discussions**

With the unknown arrivals still poking around the solar system, everyone who was in the known was walking on eggshells, working at a frenetic pace to finish the X-303. The X-303 was humanities third attempt at creating a true interstellar craft and the first capital ship. The brain child of Major Samantha carter, the X-303 was a hodge podge of human, and reverse engineered alien technology. The craft's test flight wasn't scheduled for another six months, as every qualified scientist, engineer, and technician the USAF could get their hands on scurried around the subterranean hanger. The last few pieces of the armor plate were being attached as the large ship was bolted together with as much skill and precision as time would allow.

"No skip the hyperdrive for now, the shielding systems are more important." Carter explained to a group of scientists and engineers in an office overlooking the ship.

"Major, Col O'neill is on the phone," Master Sergeant Siler reported.

"Col," Sam said picking up the phone as the room cleared.

"Carter, what is the status of the Prometheus?" Jack asked.

"She can probably fly, and launch the missiles, but that's about it," Carter replied.

"Damn," Jack cursed.

"What's wrong sir," Carter asked.

"You already know the object has been accelerating one minute every six hours for the past three days like clockwork, but the last two times we haven't caught sight of it." Jack explained.

"Is it headed for Earth sir," Carter asked.

"No, we believe it is headed for Mars based on its projected flight path." Jack replied.

Carter let out a sigh of relief that maybe the visitors wasn't interested in Earth after all, "What is the plan?"

"Given the increased distance between the sightings we think the object will reach Mars around three days from now if nothing changes. The General wants us in orbit when the object arrives to determine if it's friendly or not." Jack explained.

"Col. the F-302's aren't fully tested yet, but ready to fly. However the X-303 is…," Carter explained.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Jack replied.

"Sir, what about the Tok'ra?" Carter asked.

"Still recovering from the Revanna attack, and no luck with the Asgard either," Jack replied.

"We will do our best sir," Carter replied.

"You always do," Jack replied ending the call.

"Siler, change of plans," Carter called out hanging up the phone.

"Yes Major," Siler said quickly entering the room.

"I want the team working on the gravity generators to assist in getting the shields up and running. Have the life support team stop triple checking the system, and get to work on the targeting systems for the rail guns. I want the manual system up and running ASAP. Stop construction on the portside hangar interior, and start loading the missiles. It's a short trip, nothing the F-302s can't handle. We aren't expecting a fight, but we need to be ready just in case." Carter ordered.

"What about the navigation system," Siler asked.

"We don't need the interstellar system at the moment, have them focus on the sensors. If it's going to Mars I want to be able to find it when we get there," Carter replied.

**Section Break**

Despite hurtling through space at nearly a quarter of the speed of light, the minds of the ship's crew, if they could be called that were moving even faster. Everyone from the battle hardened veterans of the Bloody Valentine Wars and the Gou'ald invasion to civilians merely caught up in the disasters of the Cosmic Era pitched. Old grudges and viewpoints were tossed aside as everyone worked to ensure their survival. What good was hating, coordinators, or naturals if only ended up dying in the cold dark vacuum of space. However, one thought ran through everyone's mind, just how they came to this alternate solar system, if it even was one, and what would they do now. 

A soft angelic voice filled the room slowly turning faces full of fear and sadness to content smiles as a small group of children slowly drifted off to sleep. Still huddled close together the child now slept like angels where just minutes before they were screaming in fear of unseen nightmares.

"So dear, and yet so far - The fields of promise, Fields of Hope, Fields of Hope," Lacus sang as the last child clinging tightly to her chest slowly returned to a gentle slumber.

"Lacus, I can't thank you enough. The children have been having terrible nightmares since we arrived. It's all I can to do get them to sleep at all. They are scared the Gou'ald are just waiting to come and destroy them." Setona whispered.

Taken a back Lacus quickly replied. "It's no trouble, and please don't take all this on yourself. Next time, please let me know, if there is anything I can do," Lacus replied.

"You are already doing so much," Setona replied pulling a sheet over the sleeping children.

_It will never be enough, I never should have trusted those monsters. I will not let it happen again. These children will grow up in a world without fear of annihilation._

"Are you really gonna make all the Gou'ald go away," a young boy with a scraggly mop of dark hair called out loudly down the hallway.

"You need to be quiet now, a lot of people are sleeping." Kira replied scooping the small child into his arms. "And yes, I will keep all the Gou'ald away." Kira added picking up the boy's sister with his other arm. If not for her silver colored hair and lighter eyes the children would be impossible to tell apart.

"Really," the girl asked.

"Yeah, the Strike Freedom is the best. It's gonna kick some major Gou'ald but the next time they show up. It's the best gundam ever" the boy cheered.

"Not uh, the Infinite Justice is the best, Athrun can kick the Strike Freedoms but," the girl shot back.

"Stupid girls, Athrun isn't that tough, Kira shredded him in the Savior," the boy retorted. Shocked the girl started to cry.

"That's not very nice Norris," Setona said. "Now apologize to your sister."

"But, it's true," Norris said again as she looked at down at him. "Alright," Norris huffed. "I'm sorry, Karren, you're not stupid, and the Justice is cool to."

Kira passed Noris to Setona before placing Norris on the ground, and kneeling before her. "Don't tell anyone this, but Athrun blew me up once to so we are even. Now be a good girl for Setona, and I'll see if I can get Athrun to let you inside the Infinite Justice." Kira whispered in her ear. Karen's eyed widened, nodding furiously, before running over to Setona.

"Where did you find these two," Setona asked.

"They were sleeping in the cockpit of the Strike Freedom," Kira answered.

"Why, were the two of you in the hangar," Setona asked looking sternly at two young children.

"It's like daddy's," the twins replied sadly.

"It's alright, Setona, they can come visit me anytime," Kira relented.

"Really," the twins beamed.

"Yes, but next time, you need to get Setona to bring you first.

"Ok," the twins beamed.

"Now off to bed you two," Setona chimed taking the pair with her.

"Kira can we really do this," Lacus asked leaning into him.

"What's wrong, Lacus," Kira asked. _Has she even taken a break at all since we arrived._

"The kids haven't been sleeping. They are terrified the Gou'ald are just playing with us," Lacus replied. _And they might be right._

"Even if they are, this time it will be different. Everyone here is working overtime to make sure there is no next time. If there is a chance they we have to take it, and we will win." Kira replied wrapping his arms around the love of his life.

"Thank you Kira," Lacus said burying her face in his shoulder. _I can't just give up, not after what Marrue, and Mwu gave me to protect._

"Are you, you going to be alright for the meeting," Kira asked as floated down the hallway.

"Yes, I'll be fine now. We've put it off for too long as it is," Lacus said.

**Section Break**

"Why am I here, I didn't do anything wrong did I. I mean I apologized," a nervous girl said squirming in her seat.

"Yoon, what did you do now," one of the males groaned.

"Well Vice, I was working on your cosmograsper, when Sena surprised me and I spilled some oil on her," Yoon replied.

"With a girl like you in their ranks, it's no wonder they were called the Junk Guild," Vice laughed.

"I'm glad the two of you can joke right now, but we have a problem on our hand or haven't you noticed," one of the other males added. Before anyone could respond Lacus and Kira glided into the room.

"Thank you all for coming," Lacus said taking a seat.

"No problem, with the ship half way between the asteroid and Mars in the middle of nowhere. It's not like there is anything else for me to do," Otto added pulling himself back down in his chair, short brown hair sticking straight up in zero gravity.

"Um, not to be rude but why am I here," a young petite Japanese woman asked her scared blue eyes darting around the room filled with heroes from the Bloody Valentine Wars. "It's not like I'm a soldier or scientific genius or anything," She continued fiddling with her long brown hair.

"There is nothing to worry about Saori. You are not in trouble," Cagali said.

"If you haven't figured it out already we are the last free survivors of the Cosmic Era." Lacus began dropping the proverbial bombshell. "As best we can determine at this point, an overwhelming Gou'ald force was heading towards the asteroid belt to flush us out. At the same time it appears a message was sent out warning us that the Gou'ald had discovered our location and were preparing to cleanse the solar system of our taint. Captains Ramius, Trine, Watlfeld, Kisaka, Lee, and Brahe, took what forces we had left to buy the station more time." Lacus began.

"Wait a minute, why weren't we notified," Otto asked.

The tall dark skinned man next to him replied capturing the group's attention. "You can blame Erica Simmons for that. I tested myself along with several others soon after we awoke and found out we were gassed with a powerful anesthetic that causes retrograde amnesia."

"Why would she do that, Duelo," Otto asked.

"It's simple, she wanted to save her child," a perky blond named Maria. "Near as I can tell every single one of us is under the age of twenty. The adults wanted to give us a chance at a normal life."

"What remains to be seen, is the exact nature of the solar system we were dumped in a little over three days ago." Lacus explained.

"Um, I think I might have an answer for that," Yoon said quietly. She tried and failed to sink in her seat as all eyes turned towards her desperate for answers. "Well you see, I was helping Kaname examine the radiation shielding after the last acceleration pushed them to their theoretical limits." Yoon explained.

"Now don't worry everything's fine. The shielding system is working better than we thought, however we detected some exotic particles coming from the Krasnikov drive. Since the drive hadn't even been tested yet, we asked Teletha to take a look. It turns out that main drive components were tainted with tachyons, and dilatons, but the thing was that some of them had a different quantum signature than they should have." Yoon said as interested eyes gave way to blank stares.

"Yoon, English, please, not all of us are super genius's or coordinators," Sven chimed in.

Yoon squeaked slowly turning bright red. "Um, well basically every particle that exists in the universe has the same quantum frequency unique to that universe according to string theory and some of the particles we found in the drive left over from the collapse of the destination event horizon didn't match those from the origin." Yoon began.

"Wait, are you saying we are in a different universe," a plain looking woman with brown hair named Maya asked.

"Teletha and Kaname haven't confirmed it yet, but yes," Yoon replied.

"How," a gruff man from the Eurasian Federation asked.

"Teletha thinks that Erica over loaded the stations reactors to cover our tracks with high levels of radiation, but she acted too soon. Instead of masking our escape, the blast was funneled into the Krasnikov tube destabilizing it, and fundamentally altering the frequency of the ship." Yoon said.

"So it was like setting off a bomb inside tunnel, that collapses the tunnel and spits everything inside it out at random," the Eurasian man said.

"Um, yeah," Yoon replied.

"But shouldn't that have just sent us to a random destination in our own universe?" Athrun asked.

"Well yeah but the explosion was extremely powerful, and laced with exotic particles," Yoon answered.

"Erica must have used the experimental reactor," Kira stated.

"She what," Cagali gasped. _She never told me about that._

"Using Kaname's theories on aneutronic fusion as a base Erica was experimenting with an antimatter reactor to give us an edge over the Gou'ald." Kira added.

"Well that would certainly destabilize the superstring structure of the tube. The excess gamma radiation and muons must have caused the exit point to jump violently," Maya added having helped in the computer modeling for the highly theoretical interstellar drive.

"That is all well and good, but the real question is still, what the hell we are going to do now?" the powerful Eurasian federation soldier said.

"I agree with Charles here. We need to determine our next move," Sven added.

"That is why I've called all of you here," Lacus began. "You are the highest ranking individuals left from your respective factions. If we stand a chance of surviving, we need to work together." Lacus said. A frigid silence set over the group as the men and women stared at each other slowly considering their options.

Saori slowly fiddled with her hair her eyes darting around the room in fear. _I'm just a rookie cadet from the Tokyo Police academy, I know even less about writing a traffic ticket than I do working on a battleship. What if I screw up?_

_Senior member, I barely understand half of the systems on this ship. Teletha needs to be up here, she helped build her after all._

Vice gripped a small pendant as a lone tear floated away from his lowered face, hidden by his shaggy dark hair. _I'm sorry Alto, I should have died not you, why did you come back for me._

Maya stared down at her small tablet computer seemingly engrossed in some new data stream that scrolled across the small screen. _What right do I have to be, not after what we tried to do? Why did you do it Ritsko, was it really worth it?_

Leaning back Duelo tried to brush his long hair back only for it to continue to float about his face in zero gravity. _Regardless of the Gou'ald we can't go this alone, we will need help and supplies eventually._

Otto and Charles carefully eyed each other as if sizing up an opponent. _What are you going to do? Will you side with the Pink princess or try to go your own way. I'll stop you either way you dam traitor._

Maria glanced at the large men sitting aside of her a little fearful of the intense hatred burning in their eyes. "Are things, getting hot in here or is it just me," Maria said breaking the silence.

"Cut the crap you two, nobody could have predicted what happened. We had no idea who, or what we were dealing with. The Gou'ald are nothing like evidence 01. The Chairwoman of the PLANTS did the best she could. We were in no state to fight another war, even if we knew it was coming." Sven growled.

"You have…" Otto began before Sven cut him off.

"Cut the crap Ottto, I know, even better than you. Phantom Pain had access to everything in the Earth Alliance, we were in no shape to even consider opposing them. Negotiation was the only choice we had. Besides you and your Blue Cosmos buddies got what they always wanted, the destruction of the PLANTS." Sven said staring him in the eye.

"I never wanted that," Otto shot back.

"Good, because if even for a minute you supported mass genocide," Sven said pulling Otto from his chair. "I will personally throw your rotting carcass from the airlock."

"You should save yourself the trouble and get it over with," Charles quipped.

"I technically out rank you as well, Charles and I'm not afraid of some ground pounder. I know what the Atlantic Federation did, but Otto had nothing to do with it." Sven replied as everyone looked on.

"Stop it! This is getting us nowhere. Every one of our governments played a part in what happened." Saori yelled out.

"She's right," Cagali added. "And I'm about ready to bust both of your heads open." Cagali growled rolling up her sleeve.

"I'd listen to her. I heard about what she did to that idiot Yuna, before he died. Apparently it wasn't pretty." Maria quipped as laughter filled the room lighting a smile on even Duelo's glum visage.

Steel in her body and fire in her eyes, Maya slowly rose trying to make her petite frame look as imposing as possible. "I'm the last one you would expect to say this, but from this point on I am disbanding OMNI enforcer. Old doctrines from the past will not serve us here. We have no intelligence on our current universe. Are the physical laws of the universe the same as our previous one? Also, is the earth currently inhabited, and who the major power brokers are? Add to that we still don't know if the Gou'ald exists in this universe, or could follow us from our own. We need to work together if we expect to survive."

"Who the hell do you think you are," Otto shot back surprised by the mousy looking woman.

"I am Lieutenant Maya Ibuki, from the Tokyo base, and I out rank you Atlantic Federation Ensign, Scallgetti," Maya shot back.

"She's got you there," Charles quipped.

"The same goes for you Eurasian Federation Sergeant Harlowon," Maya shot back. "I may not know a thing about running a battle cruiser, but I will not let your pissing contest tear the ship apart." Maya said as her courage failed her rushing from the room but not before tearing her rank insignia from her uniform the rip echoing through the chamber. More ripping carried through the chamber as several more rank insignia's joined Maya's gold and blue bars floating above the table.

"Maya," Maria called out floating after the distraught girl.

"I am willing to bury the hatchet, and follow pinky and blonde here. However, I have two requests. Don't wait until the last minute to swoop in, and save everything this time. Plus I want your word that you will do whatever you can to help the extended." Sven said his own 81st independent mobile battalion badge floating alongside Maya's.

Lacus's eyes shifted from the floating insignia's to Sven, staring into his soul before quietly replying. "You have my word. I promise I will do everything I can to help them and everyone else on this ship."

"Good, now I'm just a mobile suit pilot so I will leave the command and control decisions up to you. Let's go," Sven said as the former Earth Alliance members left the room, including a reluctant Otto being pulled along by the slip of a girl from the Republic of East Asia.

"The Junk guild will support you on this." Yoon added before leaving.

"As will the DSSD, it's the least we can do after everything you have done for us," Vice said following Yoon.

Duelo turned his head towards the others before leaving the room. "Will the rest of you follow their lead? The only chance this has of succeeding is if we all look towards a new future."

"Yes, as of now ZAFT is no more," Lacus said nodding her head towards Athrun as his own commanders insignia joined the floating mass of multicolored bars.

_How can you give up so easily? I wanted to rebuild my homeland so there ideals would not be forgotten. I won't let their sacrifice be for nothing._

Athrun placed a hand on Cagali's shoulder. "We are not saying to forget them or everything they have done, but to work together to create something better." Athrun said softly while Cagali turned her eyes blazing in anger.

"ORB was…" Cagali growled before Athrun cut her off.

"I know ORB was your home, but it was not without its faults. This is your chance to take their ideals and create something even better. Imagine an ORB without all the political infighting and corruption." Athrun said.

"You're right, we weren't perfect but it was my home. I won't forget them." Cagali replied leaning into him.

"No one's asking you to," Athrun replied softly.

"You have ORBS support. Lacus if you need anything let me know. I have to tell the others," Cagali said.

"I'll inform the ZAFT personnel," Athrun added floating just behind the blond.

_That could have gone better._ Lacus let out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind them leaving her alone with Kira. "I don't know if I can do this Kira. This isn't like the Bloody Valentine wars. We are truly on our own this time." Lacus said her serious commander's façade shattered her true feeling on display.

"Lacus," Kira said wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

"Do you remember what Mwu told us once back when we were hiding out at the Mendel Colony?" Kira said.

Silent for a moment, Lacus shook her head in response.

"Everything will turn out all right in the end, and if it's not ok, then it's not the end. I may not be the Hawk of Edymon, who can make the impossible possible. I am however, the ultimate coordinator, the perfect human, so I think I can pull off a few miracles of my own." Kira boasted.

Lacus stared wide eyed at her long time boyfriend a smile slowly forming on her face, before she burst out laughing. "Hahahahahaha, perfection given human form, hahahahhahaha, the second coming of the Hawk, hhahahahaha," Lacus blurted out holding her sides from laughing.

"Hey I was being serious," Kira shot back.

"Hahahahaha, I know, but thanks for the laugh." Lacus said slowly regaining control. "I really needed that."

"Come on you've been up for days it's time you got some rest," Kira said.

"But there is still so much to do. I need to pick a command crew for the ship, and get everyone organized. With the factions dissolved things will get crazy around here pretty quick." Lacus said stifling a yawn.

"That can wait, sleep first, you can't make smart decision's when you're exhausted." Kira said pulling Lacus towards her room.

"Then you're coming to. I remember you sleeping in the Strike during the first war and I didn't like hearing about it then, and I won't let you do it now," Lacus shot back.

"I was just trying to be ready…" Kira replied.

"No, you can't pilot effectively if you're tired from napping in some cramped cockpit. It's time for sleep…." Lacus trailed off slowly drifting to sleep in Kira's arms as they drifted down the hallway.

**Section Break**

Alarm klaxons rang throughout the base red light blaring in the hallways as men jumped into action racing for the gate room ready to defend their home. "Unscheduled gate activation," Master Sargeant Walter Harriman called out over the PA system, as the ancient piece of advanced technology sprung to life.

"Close the iris," General Hammond ordered as a mere formality as the nigh impenetrable wall of trinium and titanium slammed shut seconds before the wormhole formed.

"Receiving a message through the gate, It's Master Bretac sir," Harriman called out.

"Let's hear it," the General replied.

"General Hammond, Zipanca is currently resupplying and replenishing his forces on Chulak. The nature of his mission is unknown at this time, but it could be a sign of a new offensive from Anubis. I request the assistance of Teal'c and SG-1." Bretac said.

_Shit, why now. I need them here. Son of a bitch._ "I am sorry Master Bretac but SG-1 is otherwise occupied with an critical mission at the moment. I can send SG-10 through immediately." General Hammond replied.

"Thank you but, I would prefer to go it alone then it is a critical moment for the Jaffa rebellion and SG-10 lacks the skills needed at this time." Bretac replied.

"I'm sorry Master Bretac is there anything else we can do for you?" General Hammond asked

"No, I must go Zipanca has called on many who are sympathetic to the rebel Jaffa, should this offensive target Earth I will do what I can to stop it." Bretac replied ending the transmission.

"Walter get me General Maynard," the general ordered heading toward his office. _Anubis must be up to something if he moving already after the set back at Revanna. Dam, we need to find out who is on Mars and fast. Major Carter better be ready with the X-303._

"General Maynard, we have a situation here, Zipanca is currently replenishing his forces." General Hammond began.

"No sir we don't know what his plans are but we think he is acting under the orders of Anubis." Hammond replied.

"No still no sign of the visitor either but we expect them to arrive at Mars in just over two days if there course remained the same. With Zipanca on the move so soon after Revanna and the unknown ship already in system I recommend we move our nuclear forces to DEFCON 3." Hammond added. "I would also like permission to launch the X-303 and the F-302's in two days to determine the true nature of the visitor."

"I know they haven't been tested yet sir, but Major Carter assures me they are space worthy. Given the secretive nature of the visitor I think a show of force might scare them off, or at least entice them to enter into friendly negotiations with us." Hammond explained.

"Yes, it is a huge risk sir, but we can't afford to play it safe with Anubis making moves while we are stuck here waiting to see who is poking around our backyard." General Hammond replied.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," General Hammond said before placing the receiver down.

"Walter, inform Major Carter she has two days to get the X-303 off the ground and recall all off duty personnel.

**Author's Note-** I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am trying to not be quite as verbose as I am at times and keep things a bit more focused, my goal is to have the chapters between 4,000 to 5,000 words that turns out to be around 10-11 pages on word. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 Plans and adjustments

**Author's Note**- Just a heads up as some of you may or may not have noticed I have used the names of characters from other anime series**. This is strictly a Gundam Seed and Stargate SG-1 crossover.** The use of names and or physical models from another series is simply because I suck at thinking up names and such. So please try to limit your out of character complaints to Gundam Seed and Stargate characters. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2- Plans and Adjustments**

Some familiar and unfamiliar faces sat around the ships small meeting room located near the bridge. Once again, Saori sat struggling not to bolt from the room in fright, or turn bright red from embarrassment, sneaking a glance at Kira Yamato, the hero of the First and Second Bloody Valentine Wars. She might have been from the Republic of East Asia, a former member of the Earth Alliance, but that didn't mean she couldn't admire the male form when she saw it.

"While I agree that he is cute, you do realize that he is currently seeing the pink princess." the short brown haired girl sitting next to her chided.

"Like your one to talk, Amy. I saw you checking Charles out earlier. I don't know what you see in that brute," Saori replied.

"Please, have you ever lived on a research station? I'm stuck living with a bunch of pocket protectors who would break in half if it wasn't for the low gravity environment." Amy shot back.

"Anyway what are we doing here? I know about half the people in here." Saori asked as the last member a tall athletic woman with a dancers body drifted gracefully into her chair.

"Thank you for joining us Lina," Lacus said standing before them her long hair drifting like a pink halo around her.

"Not sure what I can do, but it beats sitting around in my room all day," Lina replied.

"For those of you who do not already know, the de facto heads of your factions disbanded them last night in favor of forming a new cohesive group. This was done to improve our chance of surviving in this new universe. They placed their trust in me to command this vessel, leading us to a new life free from the Gou'ald." Lacus said as the group simply nodded in response having been present at the meeting or heard from the ship's gossip mill. Petra was one of several orphans from the Eurasian Federation who lost her parents during the Destroy Gundam's rampage through Europe. She also happened to be attracted to rumors and secrets like a fly to honey.

"Running a ship is no easy task, and it is one I cannot do alone. Cagali will be acting as the second in command, while Kira will command the Mobile suit force." Lacus explained. "I have called the rest of you here to help in tacking charge of an aspect of the ships functions, from defending the ship to simply making sure everyone is getting along." Lacus said with a smile looking better than she had in days.

"Wait you want me in charge, no, no, no, I can't do that. Everything I know about outer space I got from the news and watching Wormhole X-treme." Saori blurted out.

"You won't be running anything Saori," Cagali said with a sigh.

"Well then what am I doing here," Saori cried out red with embarrassment.

"Taking care of security on the ship," Cagali retorted.

"Hu…" Saori said snapping her head back to Cagali.

"There are one hundred people on this ship from nearly every political organization that existed in the Cosmic Era. I know that we have decided to put the past behind us, but it won't be that easy. I wish it was however, there will be bumps on the road. You were training to be a police officer before all of this. I am hoping you can put those skills to good use in smoothing over any bumps we may run into." Lacus explained.

To stunned for words Saori sat to stunned for words her mouth gaping. "Um,… ok, but did you see some of the people on this ship, they will tear me apart." Saori said trying not to look at Charles.

"You won't be the only one Saori," You will be in charge of a team," Lacus said trying to sooth the frazzled girl.

"And one of them is a brute like me, don't worry, Elenora will keep him in line for you. Oh and if Otto gives you any trouble I'll be more than happy to throw him in the brig for you." Charles said.

"And you'll be in there with him," Saori shot back glaring at the large Eurasian teen.

"Now Charles, you'll be in charge of a small ground assault force, and Sosuke you'll take care of any covert operations I'll need handled. While separate, your departments will be working together most of the time, will this be a problem." Lacus said as both men nodded in response. "Good, while we don't expect any trouble, prepare for ground operations to recover water from the Northern Polar ice cap on Mars."

"No problem," the men replied.

"Amy I know you haven't had much in terms of long range scanning of Earth with the Mirrage colloid engaged. I want every passive scan you can think of running as soon as the ship drops from stealth mode." Lacus said.

"Got it, I even have a couple of goodies left over from the DSSD station that should give us some decent imaging of Earth," Amy replied.

"Excellent," Lacus beamed.

"Teletha, how are the engines holding up." Cagali asked the young silver haired extended engineering genius.

"Just call me Tessa. The power systems and engines are functioning normally, except for the Krasnikov drive. I flushed out the exotic particles tainting the system, but the Lambda driver is shot. It was burned out from the trip here. While the drive can form the tube it can't stabilize the wormhole long enough to travel through." Tessa explained.

"What do you need to fix it," Cagali asked.

"We have the raw materials on hand, but I need some special manufacturing tools the ship doesn't carry," Tessa explained.

"Alright, forget about the Krasnikov drive for now. The ship took a beating during the trip to our current universe, and while it's handling fine now, can it handle reentry on Mars." Lacus asked.

"Aside from a few hammer blows from a mobile suit to fix the dents, and a new coat of paint the ship is structurally sound. The problem is the amount of fuel needed to slow down when we arrive." Tessa explained.

"I thought that you said we had plenty of fuel," Kira said.

"So did I, but we didn't think to test the helium we were carrying at the time. Around 50% is helium-3 the rest is helium-4." Tessa explained.

"What difference does it make, it's still helium right," a rather nervous looking male asked.

"Helium -4 is unsuitable for fusion reactions using our current system, and running the reactor any hotter is ill advised." Tessa said. "Now to make up the difference I had to use some of the hydrogen reserved for the fuel cells, but again I had the same problem. Only about 25% of the hydrogen we currently have is deuterium so the reactors have been less efficient than expected. Also running the mirage colloid for the entire trip has further taxed our energy reserves, since we haven't been able to use the solar sails."

"Do we have enough fuel to slow the ship and land on Mars to resupply using the polar ice caps," Lacus asked.

"Yes, Kaname and I worked out a plan, but it's going to be a little unorthodox," Tessa replied.

"That's fine I will go over the details with you later," Lacus said.

"Duelo, do you expect anyone to run into trouble when we land." Cagali asked.

"I never did get to the zero gravity medicine courses in school, but I do not expect any problems. We haven't been in zero G for that long, and the gravity on Mars is only about .38Gs. However, until Tessa can get the gravity generators online, I want everyone to make sure they get at least 1 hour in the gym a day. I won't be taking any excuses, if you don't know what to do you can ask Irene for help." Duelo explained.

"However that's not the problem at the moment," Duelo continued. "We lack a proper medical staff. I am only a second year student, Irene is a fitness instructor, and Maya is highly specialized in neurochemistry. Anything beyond the basics and we are taking big risks, so try and keep the pilots in one piece. As for the extended, we lack the readjustment chambers that were on the Girty Lue," Duelo explained.

"No loss there," Tessa quipped happy to be free of the infernal memory altering device.

"What will that mean for the other extended," Lacus asked.

"Maya thinks she can manage their symptoms with the limited supply of medications we have available, but the long term effects on exteneds were never studied so we are entering uncharted territory. Also without the readjustment chambers we cannot easily recalibrate Shinji, Asuka, and Rei should their activation phrases be used." Duel explained.

"Sven already promised me that would be a last resort," Kira replied.

"Good," Cagali said.

"Argh," the nervous boy groaned in frustration. "I get why everyone else is here, they are former military or they have a skill we need, but why am I here." Lina, and the red headed girl sitting next to her nodded in agreement with the boys protest.

"We asked you here Kuzzey, because we have more than just military personnel on this ship. There is a large number of nonmilitary personnel, plus a good number of young kids as well, and we don't want to lose sight of them. We had hoped that you would act as a representative for them, and organize any that wish to help out in some way." Kira explained.

Kuzzey blushed nervously scratching the back of his head. "Why me though, why not Sai," Kuzzey asked.

"Sai, joined up with ORB when the Gou'ald attacked and want to help directly in the fight against them. We wanted someone who was not part of the military, and I wanted someone I could trust," Kira replied.

_I could never turn down a request from a friend._ "Alright, I'll do it." Kuzzey said.

"What about me, I'm just an accountant and small time stockbroker," Lina asked.

"Um, Lina you weren't just a small time accountant," Lacus said.

"Well yeah, it was a huge account, but I only ever had one client. Not that it did her any good, no matter how much I made for her off the stock market she spent money like a fish, always giving it away or buying ridiculous stuff with it. You know for a small time singer and heiress I always wondered where she got all that money." Lina said as a mischievous grin spread across Lacus's face.

"Oh I think she put it to good use," Lacus replied.

"Did you know Sheryl," Lina asked.

"Yes, you could say she was a close personal friend of mine," Lacus replied as Cagali snorted.

"Um, what's so funny," Lina asked as Cagali began laughing as Kira snickered behind her.

"Lina, Sheryl Nome was just one of the aliases I used to funnel money into some projects that I wanted to keep hidden." Lacus explained.

"But you, she," Lina gaped.

"Hair dye, contacts, and a change of clothes," Lacus explained.

"I guess so, no one would ever think you could wear something like that," Lina said.

"Like what," Kira asked suddenly much more interested along with every other male in the room.

"Down boys," Lacus chimed striking a pose, showing a little more leg in her short commander's kimono, as she winked waving a finger at the men.

_Who knew she had it in her._ "Alright boys put your tongues away," the red head groaned as Lacus sat back down.

"Lina, while young, you are an excellent accountant, and read the market perfectly back home. I plan to make use of those skills once we reach earth. We will need supplies, and other materials that we cannot make ourselves. Not to mention paying the crew. Your job is to manage the ships finances, and figure out what sort of services we can provide to help blend in once we reach earth." Lacus explained.

_Alright, that makes sense. I doubt this version of Earth will believe us or help us out of the kindness of their hearts. If this Earth is anything like ours then some of the rare ores we have in the aft cargo bay will fetch a good price._ "Sure I'm in." Lina replied.

"Can we hurry this up, I'm getting hungry," Charles quipped.

"Don't bother I think I heard Henrietta, and Rico were going to help cook tonight," Saori added.

"Don't worry I'll check to make sure anything they made is edible," Setona said quickly.

"And that's why your here," Lacus added.

"You want me to be the cook," Setona asked honored and yet disappointed with such a lowly position.

"Operations manager is more like it. You will manage the normal day to day operations of the ship, so it doesn't fall apart around us." Lacus added.

"Plus some of us here can't cook," Cagali said poking her brother.

"At least mine was edible," Kira shot back.

"Alright, but don't expect anything to fancy, our supplies are rather limited at the moment." Setona said while several in the crowd began drooling. Setona saying it wasn't anything fancy, was like Kira denying he wasn't the ultimate genetics experiment, just because they said it wasn't did make it any less true.

**Section Break**

Slipping back into normal space four massive Gou'ald mother ships glided into the asteroid belt smashing everything in their path, as they began searching for their failed planet killing weapon.

"Report," Zipanca called out from atop his throne.

"My Lord, we are detecting a large concentration of Naquedah laced with minute amount of Naquadria near the arrival coordinates for the asteroid." a Jaffa replied.

"Good, what is the status of the asteroid?" Zipanca asked.

"Destroyed my lord," the Jaffa replied.

"What, then launch Tel'tak's to tow the largest pieces toward Earth," Zipanca bellowed his eyes flashing gold with anger.

The Jaffa flinched under his lords anger. "Impossible my lord the asteroid was pulverized, even the largest pieces wouldn't make it through the atmosphere."

"How," Zipance asked.

"Unknown, my lord, but it appears from the shape of the field that a large energy burst from inside the asteroid is what destroyed it." Ronan the new first prime of Zipanca added.

""Ronan explain, why was their no chain reaction with the remaining Naquedah," Zipanca replied glaring down on his minions.

"The radiation mix present at the site suggests an anti-matter weapon, my lord," Ronan replied.

"Could this have been done by the Asgard sire," Ronan asked.

"No, High System Lord Anubis assures me they are busy elsewhere, and the Asgard would have used this technology prior to now if they had it. _So they did destroy it. Beam and anti-matter technology, the Tauri are far more dangerous than anticipated. Lord Anubis was right to send me to teach these foolish mortals a lesson._

"Ronan signal the other ships, and prepare for planetary bombardment. We are going to blast the Tauri back into the Stone Age where they belong.

"Yes, my lord," Ronan replied with a bow before leaving the room.

"Lord Zipanca an unidentified ship has just decloaked near the fourth planet of the system," an unnamed Jaffa called out.

"Is it the Asgard," Zipanca asked growing worried.

"No, the ship does not match any known ship in the database," the Jaffa replied.

"Lord Zipanca this could be the ship that destroyed the asteroid," Ronan added.

"What is the ships current heading," Zipanca asked.

"It appears to be decelerating towards the northern pole of the planet," the Jaffa manning the sensor array answered.

"Ronan, delay the attack on the Tauri. I want that ship. It's cloaking technology will make a nice gift for Lord Anubis." Zipanca ordered.

"My Lord, shouldn't we proceed with caution," Ronan said.

"You dare question your god," Zipanca bellowed.

"No," Ronan replied. "It's just that this ship may have destroyed the asteroid shouldn't be proceed with caution."

"You fool, the only reason it would land on that planet would be refuel. It must be using fusion technology and ran out of fuel destroying the asteroid. It is no match for the might of Gou'ald." Zipanca boasted.

**Section Break**

"Col. O'Neill, the object has just decloaked and is still approaching Mars you are a go. You will meet up with the 51st space operations squadron in orbit before jumping to Mars.

"Roger, General Hammond, but what about Carter and the X-303?" The Col. asked.

"She is currently launching the ship, but the hyperdrive is still not operational so she will not arrive for 28 minutes. So try not to start any trouble until she arrives." General Hammond replied.

"No problem," Jack replied ending the call.

"Teal'c, Daniel, let's move," Jack called out.

While the F-302's slipped sight unseen into the stratosphere and then on into space, the X-303 was a different story. The local conspiracy nuts, and UFO aficionados were treated to a rare sight as Earth's first true interplanetary craft broke free from the shackles of gravity with a mighty roar. Powerful ion drives propelled the ship effortlessly into space in less time than the space shuttle. The few pictures that the Air Force missed were later dirrided as poor production still borrowed from some canceled B-rate science fiction movie.

A loud cheer went up around the ship, as both people and object began floating in zero gravity. "General the X-303 has cleared the atmosphere all systems green," Col. William Ronson the commanding officer of the experimental space battle cruiser reported.

"Godspeed Col." General Hammond replied.

"Alright you heard the General let's get the show on the road, our guests are waiting for us," Col. Ronson called out as the crew got back to work. "Major Carter what can you give me on the sublight engines." Col. Ronson called using the internal com system.

"Sir the internal dampeners haven't been fully tested yet, so I would like to keep the acceleration under 17gs in case of system failure." Carter replied.

"Major, I thought you said the ship was operational," Col. Ronson said.

"Sir, it's a miracle we even got this far. If we open up the engines all the way right now we risk tearing the ship apart," Major Carter replied.

"Alright, just give me everything you can then," Col Ronson ordered.

"Listen up, I want you to keep a close eye on the internal dampeners if they fail. Well let's just say it won't be pleasant." Major Carter explained to a group of technicians. "I want you to double check the sensor arrays. If this ship tries to cloak again I want to be able to find it." The Major said handing out instructions to a second group. "As for you, check over the life support systems to see if we missed anything and maybe get the gravity generators online."

"Yes, Mam," her small crew of technicians replied before diving into the nuts and bolts of the still partially completed ship.

**Section Break**

A slight distortion in the outline of a ship appeared in the dark space near Mars hurtling toward the planet. The distortion slowly dissipated revealing the battle scared ship effortlessly gliding through space. Small white bursts of compressed gas jetted from the bow of the ship, slowly rotating the ship 180 degrees along its axis while retaining a hull down presentation to the still distant planet, yet rapidly approaching planet.

Large plumes of thermonuclear hellfire erupted from four fusion powered thrusters. The massive plumes of hellfire slowly began engulfing the ship as it was enveloped in its own exhaust, protected by a grayish colloid that flowed over the ship before being burned off in flashes of multicolored light. An observer on Mars would have thought it was a unique and breathtaking comet as the ship was slowly toasted by its own engines. The plasma plumes as hot as the sun itself soon settled into a brief pulsating pattern as the ship slowly came to a stop over millions of kilometers, the interstellar equivalent of going from sixty to zero in less than one hundred feet.

"Tessa, status report," Lacus called out as the massive G-forces pushing her into the captain's chair dissipated.

"The reactors are stable and the reaction ports are slightly warped from the extreme temperatures, but functional." Tess replied, slowly watching the temperature in the system begin to drop from the engine room.

"Good, what is our current fuel status," Lacus asked.

"We burned through all of the remaining usable helium, and most of the remaining hydrogen. The reactor was able to induce more heavy hydrogen and helium reactions than expected, so we didn't have to tap into the reserves." Tessa replied.

"Setona how are the children," Lacus said placing another call.

"A little frazzled but, ok. Norris is asking if we can do it again," Setona replied chuckling.

_I'd rather not thank you very much._ "Otto what is our current speed," Cagali asked from her station in the CIC behind Lacus.

"We are currently heading towards the planet at ten thousand meters per second," Otto called out as Mars loomed ever larger before them.

"Mirialla, have Kira initiate stage two," Cagali ordered.

"Kira, you are a go to begin phase two," Mirialla called over the radio.

"Roger." Kira replied as the hangar doors opened.

"Once our speed has dropped another fifty percent I want the Chaos Impulse and Strike Noir to take up positions on the wings." Kira ordered as the Strike Freedom drifted from the upper hangar, and the Infinite justice mirrored his actions from the lower hangar.

"In position," Athrun called out as the cables connection him to the ship pulled taught.

"Just give the word, I'm ready to go," Ile called out opening the aft cargo bay.

"Initiate phase two," Lacus called out as the ships numerous maneuvering thrusters fired along with the powerful thrusters on the nuclear powered craft. Blue-white flames fired from the suits adding much needed deceleration to the ship as it rotated once more preparing to aero brake in the thin Martian atmosphere.

"Cagali we got trouble, eight heat sources detected." Sai called out franticly. Heads spun quickly as Sai pulled up them up on the three dimensional display in the combat information center behind the captain.

"How did we miss them?" Cagali barked.

"The sensors were overloaded by the excessive heat generated by the deceleration procedure and our Neutron jammer is still active." Sai replied.

"Can you ID them," Lacus asked.

"No, but they appear to be fighters, and are not of any known Gou'ald design," Sai added.

"Lacus, permission to send, Luna and Sven to investigate," Kira asked.

"No we still need them to help decelerate the ship. Have the cosmo graspers investigate instead." Lacus replied.

"Roger, and I'm placing the rest of the gundams on high alert." Kira replied.

"Mirialla launch Cosmo grapsers 1 through 4 immediately and place Exus 1, 2and 3 on hot standby," Cagali called out.

**Section Break**

"Holy shit would you look at the size of that thing," Daniel gasped as the flames surrounding the object slowly dissipated revealing the burnt and battered ship. While not the in the same class as the Gou'ald and Asgard capital ships, at four hundred meters in length it was no small fry.

"Looks like its seen better days," Jack added eying the scarred surface of the ship. "Carter are you getting this," Jack called out over the radio.

"Sir, what was that, you message isn't garble," Carter replied over heavy static.

"Carter, what's going on," Jack asked again the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to stand up.

"Sir, …. unknown …. radiation ….. ship," Carter said through the com system before the message was cut off.

"Dam it were being jammed," Jack growled as the radar display turned into a garbled mess.

"Calm, down Jack, we don't know that for sure yet," Daniel added.

"Teal'c, Mitchell, Redmon," Jack said over the radio, only to be met with static.

No one to take anything lying down Jack pulled off from Diemos slowly, hoping the rest of the squadron would do the same."

"Jack," Daniel pleaded as they flew off into the unknown.

"What do you want me to do Daniel, perform a dance with my plane."

**Section Break**

"What's going on Major Carter," Commander Ronson asked as they lost communication with the F-302's.

"I don't know sir. An unknown radiation field is emanating from the ship, which is interfering with electromagnetic waves from one millimeter to one kilometer." Carter replied from engineering.

"English, Major," the Col. said from the bridge Mars still just a spec in the view screen.

"Sir this radiation is interfering with radio communications, and the radar." Carter replied.

"See what you can do to fix it, or we'll be blind when we get there," Col. Ronson said.

"Col., four Hetaks just dropped out of hyperspace around Mars," the long range sensor officer exclaimed.

"What," Col. Ronson gasped.

"Sir, they are taking up positions around the unknown ship and the F-302's." the officer replied.

"Sound general quarters. Col. Kirkland what is the status of the weapon systems?" Ronson called out as the red alert sirens began to blare.

"The rail guns are fully loaded and ready to go but we are still having trouble with the automated targeting system. We have 12 gou'ald busters ready to fire and the rest are naquedah enhanced conventional warheads." Kirkland replied smartly.

"What about the shields," Ronson asked.

"Untested, but fully charged and ready to go," Kirkland replied. "Sir, I have a suggestion," Kirkland asked.

"If it's to run, then I'll pretend I didn't hear it," Ronson shot back.

"No sir, the Gou'ald deserve a good asking kicking, and I have a plan." Kirkland replied.

"Go on," Ronson replied.

"The railguns can fire a heavy metal penetrator at five times the speed of sound," Kirkland began.

"Which may not penetrate Gou'ald shields," Ronson replied.

"But the ship is currently traveling at nearly half the speed of light, so anything fired from the ship would be launch at that speed plus whatever force was used on top of that. I would like the Gou'ald to stop a heavy metal slug traveling at half the speed of light." Kirkland explained.

"Excellent, I don't care what you do just make sure you hit them." Ronson ordered. "Major Grant, once we fire the rail guns I want a high speed break using Mars to bring back around to the battle field at a more manageable speed."

**Section Break**

"Surrender your vessel, and bow before your god." the garbled voice of Zipanca bellowed over all radio frequencies as four Gou'ald mother ships surrounded the cosmic era survivors and Tauri fighters.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Col. Jack O'Neill swore as four Gou'ald mother ships surrounded them. The F-302's instinctive formed up preparing for oncoming swarm of death gliders spewing forth from the mother ships.

"It's like staring down the Bolivian army," rookie F-302 pilot Cameron Mitchell commented falling in behind Teal'c and Col. O'Neill's fighters.

**Author's Note**- I know there was a lot of talking and some of the characters may have been out of character, but let's think about their age and what they have been through. They were being chased down for extermination by an enemy they couldn't defeat and then they suddenly find themselves in a brand new universe. Also remember genetic enhancements or not they are still teenagers. Plus I don't think I could keep up writing a heavy depressing story for too long or that you guys would want to read that.

**PS-** Sorry for the cliff hanger


	4. Chapter 3 Surprise encounters

**Answers to Reviews**- To answer an anonymous review I received on the nature of the N-Jammers effecting Naquedah. I did try to discover the nature of naquedah and how the naquedah reactors work but my search did not turn up anything useful. Having the N-Jammers shut down Gou'ald machinery would make the Gundam Seed machinery far too powerful. I have decided to limit the N-Jammers effects to interrupting radio and radar waves. I may tweak this slightly in the future, but don't expect the N-Jammers to shut down their reactors anytime soon. Also don't forget the Gou'ald have shields. Also thanks for all the reviews guys, you input is always welcome.

**Author's Note**- I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of action in the previous one and the cliffhanger I left you guys with. Also does anyone know how to make the site include indents and stuff? I just looked at the story in preview mode and the formatting kinda stinks.

**Chapter 3- Surprise Encounters**

_Fuck. They have perfect timing as usual. Wait, they didn't open fire immediately and want us to surrender, these are not our Gou'ald. _"Meyrin, did the Gou'ald send their usual greeting," Lacus asked as the crew sat shocked by the sudden arrival of the destroyers of their home.

"It was a little garbled, but yes," Meyrin replied.

"Captain, Kaname would like me to inform you that the fusion reactors can run as high as several million Kelvin but at that temperature the energy lost far outweighs the energy generated by the reaction." Tessa called from the engine room.

"What about the reaction vents, will they be able to handle the strain?" Lacus asked.

"Only the two designated for the proposed anti-matter boosters," Tessa replied.

"Excellent, begin preparing the engines for a high energy burn. Oh and Tessa I'm more interested in seeing just how hot they can run more than the propelling force," Lacus ordered a viscous grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Nene could you lower the Neutron jammers I would like to give our guests proper greeting, they never did manage to figure out to block them." Lacus said.

"Lacus what are you doing," Cagali said pulling her around face to face.

"I am simply giving the Gou'ald a greeting from the cosmic era. Lacus replied with a smile.

Cagali paled as she looked into Lacus's normally cheerful demeanor twisted into one of utter darkness. It was like she was looking at the devil himself. This was a face she had seen once before, but only for an instant, when Meer first appeared butchering Lacus's songs while prancing around like cheep showgirl while wearing Lacus's face.

"Alright," Cagali gulped. "Mirialla have Kira and the others hold their positions and wait for further orders.

"Captain, we are clear for radio communication," Nene said.

"Meyrin, please broadcast this on all channels," Lacus said.

"Due to the gracious nature of your offer, we have decided to meet with you in person to further discuss terms. We are in awe of your technological prowess, and would like to meet a divine being like yourself in person, so that we might bask in your greatness. My engineers would like to ask that you lower your shields, so that our humble craft is not vaporized by such mechanical perfection. We humbly await your reply." Lacus said as crews jaws dropped by her speech.

"Lacus, what are you doing," Athrun yelled his voice booming over the communications network.

"Since the Gou'ald asked so nicely. I'm going to give them a golden star for good behavior," Lacus replied with a bone chilling chuckle.

"Receiving coordinates," Meyrin called out.

"Otto, if you would please," Lacus said. "I would appreciate it if you could back it into the nice little space they are providing for us."

Lacus, you're a genius! The Gou'ald won't know what hit them. "Ile, how good is your aim?" Cagali asked over the internal communications network.

"At this range I can't miss." Ile boasted.

"Good find the biggest target you can," Cagali replied. "Sven, go ahead and launch, but keep your mirage colloid up and take out their main bridge when we give the signal."

"Col. what should we do," came the call over the radio as the jamming field dropped.

"I don't want the Gou'ald to get their hands on them anymore than you do, but there isn't much we can do about it at the moment. All fighters stand down, let's wait and see how this plays out." Jack ordered as the unknown ship closed in on the unshielded Hat'ak.

1, 000, 500, 250, 125, 75, 50, 25, the meters slowly decreased between the vessels as the cosmic era battleship slid into a space in front of the hangar. The Tauri pilots could only watch helplessly as the boarding ramp was slowly extended towards the surrendering ship. Just before the Gou'ald made contact the female commander's voice rang out over an open channel.

"Those who torture, and kill others for their own amusement will never amount to anything in this world. I am Lacus Clyne Captain of the mobile suit assault carrier Phoenix, your kind have destroyed my home world burning it the ground, every man, woman and child crushed by your armies. Yet like the Phoenix of legend we have risen from the ashes of our home world to oppose you and all you stand for. We have fought tyranny and oppression in all forms, and will never surrender to the likes of you. You are nothing more than a failed biology experiment on intestinal parasites that escaped from the lab. Your kind needs nothing more than a swift kick in the ass back to the primordial gene pool that spawned you, and your wretched race. Burn in the flames of divine punishment," the woman's voice bellows across space as the ship flared to life.

Highly concentrated particle beam fire flashed out of the nothingness of space slamming into the ships unprotected bridge, while hot flames of thermonuclear fire exploded engines of the Phoenix. Hat'aks could last for hours in the blazing temperatures of a stars corona, but that was while protected by powerful energy shields currently lowered in Zipanca's hubris. Hot jets of plasma over several million degrees Kelvin cut through the unshielded ship like a hot knife through butter. Death gliders, Jaffa, bulkheads did little to stop the blazing jets as they tore deeper into the ship. Despite the inefficiency of the flames the ship was slowly pulling away from the dying mother ship as small explosions peppered the ship. Fuel and other combustible materials slowly cooked off from the heat of the sudden attack, before the naquadah reactor's containment field fell disintegrating the doomed vessel.

"All fighters attack! Stick to your wingman, and target the remaining death gliders" Jack exclaimed before static filled the radio once more as the unknown jamming returned more powerful than before.

"Cosmo graspers 1 through 4, and Exus 1 through 3, help the unknown fighters. We think they are from earth. Euclid 1 cover the ship. The rest of you on me, let's see if we can't crack their shields open." Kira ordered as pilot launched in quick succession.

Caught unaware the Gou'ald were slow to recover, with their Lord vaporized by the sudden and cowardly attack. Tradition and training won out as the enraged Jaffa slowly regrouped to avenge their fallen god. The massive flight of death gliders bore down on the few F-302s humanity could field hoping for an easy victory, before turning their rage on the unknown murders.

"Jack you've….." Daniel began.

"Can it I'm…" Jack retorted as the space before him lit up like an old time fireworks display. Multiple plasma beams, cannon shells, and rockets tore into the closely grouped death gliders, as the pilots of the cosmic era released their pent up frustration and anger on willing targets. I want one, was the thought running through every tauri pilots mind as the battle later to be known as the great Martian turkey shoot began.

"Hibiki fall in with Ruri, Erio you're with me. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, watch each other's backs out there and try to keep the bombers off us." Vice ordered as the strange new craft fell in formation with the F-302's. Missles flared as the Death gliders struggled to take down the fast and agile fighters unused to being hit with off center attacks. The massive numerical advantage slowly dwindled as every pilot could now easily claim ace. Missiles now spent the Jaffa redoubled their efforts as the human craft now had to resort to old fashioned dog fighting.

"Dam it, Banks!" Cameron Mitchell exclaimed as his wingman went down in a blaze of yellow plasma. "Shit Mitchell cursed, yellow bolts of plasma singing his plane as he struggled to evade the numerous death gliders jockeying for the kill. Hoping to lose them in the crowd Mitchell drove his damaged bird toward a mass of death gliders and Alkesh bombers cornering three odd looking craft near Diemos. _I hope this works._

As Mitchell closed on the rocky surface of the moon cutting through the cluster of death gliders multiple sections of the strange fighters broke away before firing bright green lances of energy cutting the group to pieces. _Crap…_ Several green lances pierced his wings aborting his climb as his F-302 crashed hard into the surface of the planet. The last thing Mitchell saw as he slowly lost consciousness was an odd blue craft slowly coming to a stop above him.

"Kira, you know our weapons can't penetrate their shields," Athrun said dodging cannon fire from the remaining mother ships.

"I think we can. Kaname has a theory on how their shield works. When one section of the shield is hit, it draws energy from another section of the field to compensate. The only way to get through is a massive continuous burst to shatter it entirely in one spot, or multiple hits all over the field to create a weak spot." Kira explained.

"It's going to take a lot more than one hit to take down a ship of that size," Athrun replied.

"Athrun, once we weaken the shield, you will punch through like you did against the Requiem cannon in the second war." Kira replied. "Once inside, take out the bridge and power conduits. Once the shield is down the Phoenix can finish the job."

"Listen up the Phoenix will hit the front with everything it has. Sven I want your group to handle the left, Yzak have your team take the right. I'll handle the top and rear with the dragoons, while Athrun breaks through from below." Kira ordered.

While an impressive size, the Phoenix was still smaller than the Hat'ak that loomed in front of her eager for revenge. Massive plasma bolts splashed harmlessly against the positron shield of the Euclid, while the Phoenix opened fire with every weapon at its disposal. Powerful Gotfried energy cannons fired long bursts against the glowing shields while 76mm rail gun slugs peppered the front of the ship. Not to be outdone the gundams, let loose their own focused barrage, highly accurate fire converging on single points, combining for maximum effect, that more than made up for the lack of raw power. Slowly the shields began to flicker under attacks far beyond what is was designed to handle. A small gap in the shields began to form beneath the ship slowly increasing in size until it was several meters in diameter. As the widening gap halted Athrun struck driving the Infinite Justice to the limit, smashing through the gap just before it closed behind him.

Striking like a devil, the red blur dashed around the ship while flashes of yellow and green destroyed cannon emplacements, shield emitters, and thrusters. The path of destruction continued across the hull to the upper most levels where a giant red mecha appeared gripping twin golden swords. The last thought of the Jaffa in command was that he had followed the wrong god as the swords plunged into the bridge gutting the command and control center of the ancient craft.

"She's all yours Lacus," Athrun called out as the shields fell.

"Cagali, let's show them the true power of the cosmic era," Lacus said.

"Shiho engage the tanhauser, and target whatever is left with the missles." Cagali ordered.

The forward prow of the ship slowly retracted revealing a weapon that appeared to be drawing in light from the surrounding space. Once the cannon cleared the front of the ship a thick dark red beam shot forward cutting deep into the Hat'ak. The ship slowly rotated moving the beam across the ship, like slicing open a stubborn box with a box cutter. The beam finally dissipated leaving the once mighty craft cut nearly in half. Not willing to let it end there the dark red craft unleashed a storm of missiles into the gapping whole leaving the ship a floating scrap yard by the time the explosions ended.

"Captain we have a situation here," Tessa called from the engine room.

"What's wrong Tessa," Lacus asked as the mobile suits began to cover the ship.

"The over burn of the reactors, added with the use of the cannons has pushed our energy reserves to the limit. We have enough for now but if continue to fight we will be sitting ducks." Tessa said as she began electrolysis of the ships meager water reserves to generate fuel for the ship.

"Can we still land the ship?" Lacus asked as the last to mother ships closed in on them.

"Yes, but we will need the Strike, Justice, and Proto-Savior to help adjust our course." Otto said as several more thrusters failed from lack of fuel.

"What about the remaining mother ships," Cagali asked. _We will be sitting ducks if we land right now._

Not to be denied their part in handing the Gou'ald their first defeat in ship to ship combat outside of the Asgard in thousands of years, the X-303 struck like lighting. Firing heavy metal penetrators with the ship at nearly half the speed of light the hyper velocity projectiles struck with gigatons of force. They punched through their shields like they weren't even there, before shattering the powerful warship into sharps of naquedah, trinium, and other exotic materials. The final ship fired several more shots before quickly exiting to hyperspace leaving their fallen brethren behind.

"All gundams, and mobile armors, disregard the new arrival. Return to the ship. Kira clear the road for the cosmo graspers so they can cover our descent." Mirialla's sweet voice called out over the com network.

The radio frequency jamming dropped once more as the red battleship descended into the martian atmosphere the powerful cannons retracting inside the vessel. "Unknown vessel, this is the XMSAC-001 Phoenix. Thank you for your assistance. We will clear a path for your fighters to retreat from the remaining forces." A young female voice called out.

"Wait who are you?" Daniel called out watching a blue and white humanoid craft race towards them.

"Holy shit," Jack exclaimed as the humanoid craft cleared the field of the remaining death gliders reducing them to smoldering hunks of space debris.

"Indeed," Teal'c said as the squadron reformed. _These people are truly formidable, yet they lack the honor of true warriors._

"This is the X-303 what is your status, Col. O'Neill?" Col. Ronson asked as the ship completed its aero brake maneuver slowly to a crawl near the inner moon of mars.

"We lost, Mitchell and Banks," Jack replied as the squadron reported in.

Ronson gave the men a moment of silence before continuing. "The X-303's hangars were not completed so you will have to make the trip back to earth on your own. Can all the fighters make the trip?" Col. Ronson asked.

"Yes, we are all a little singed, but still flight worthy," Col. O'Neill replied. "What is the status of that red ship?"

"Unknown, sir it vanished after recovering its craft and entering the atmosphere," Major Carter answered.

"Roger we will meet you back at area 51. All fighters return to base." Jack ordered as they began the short hop back to Earth. "Great, we still don't know who they are or what they want," Jack grumbled as the fighters entered hyperspace.

"They certainly don't like the Gou'ald," Daniel commented.

"That's one point for them," Jack replied.

**Section Break**

_Am I dead, no wait being dead wouldn't hurt this much. Great my first battle and I manage to crash land on a moon. _Cameron slowly opened his eyes squinting in the bright light as he continued to regain consciousness. "Where am I," Cameron croaked his throat raw from the dry air. _These accommodations are way too nice to be the Gou'ald from what Col. O'Neill tells me._ Bereft of his flight suit Cameron was laying on a bed in what looked like some sort of infirmary if all the bottles and equipment lining the walls was used for what he thought it was. The last of the cobwebs free of his brain Cameron looked down on the heavy weight lying across his legs. _Wow blue hair must be some kind of alien._

"Um, excuse me," Cameron said while taking a risk and gently shaking the blue haired humanoid creature laying across his legs.

"Hu, what, go away Hikaru," the creature cried out swatting Cameron's arm away.

"I don't know what a Hikaru is but could you please get off of me," Cameron asked.

"What your awake, how long have you been up. I'll go get the doctor," the blue haired creature cried out.

_Wow, if it wasn't for the hair I'd think she was a teenage girl_. "Um, who are you and where am I," Cameron croaked his throat still parched.

"Here let me get you some water." the girl said rushing gliding across the room in low gravity. "My name is Umi, and you are in the infirmary of the Phoenix."

"Thank you," Cameron said taking a sip. _Much better, Oh crap what did the Col. tell me never take drinks from strangers. Shit too late now._ "How did I get here?" Cameron asked.

"Because you are an idiot who flew his fighter right into my attack vectors," Umi replied. "Seriously what kind of moron thinks it's a good idea to fly by an Exus when it's ready to fire its gun barrels." Umi ranted.

"Um, excuse me, Exus, gun barrels, what are you talking about," Cameron replied his memories of the battle slowly returning. "The last thing I remember before hitting the ground is a blue craft being surrounded by death gliders."

"Yeah and I had them right where I wanted them until you screwed it up," Umi said poking Cameron in the chest.

"Umi, be nice to our guest or will I have to inform Saori you were causing trouble again," Duelo called out as he entered the room.

"So I see you are awake, how are you feeling," the tall dark skin man asked. "No I am not a Jaffa or Gou'ald and yes I am human as is Umi," Duelo added as Cameron sat quietly.

"What, how," Cameron gaped staring at Umi's long blue tresses.

"What is wrong with my hair? Hump, stupid boy," Umi huffed. "Is this the thanks I get for saving you?"

"Umi, I think I hear some potatoes in the kitchen calling your hame," Setona called out as she entered along with Lacus.

_Dam what is with the hair here, black, blue, red, and now pink. These guys must be spending a fortune on hair dye._ "Um, do you think I could speak to whoever is in charge around here? I would like to get back home as soon as possible?" Cameron asked looking over the young women.

"I guess I do sound different in person," Lacus giggled. "But yes I am the commander of this ship."

"But you don't sound anything like the woman from before," Cameron replied stunned that the hardnosed commander he heard telling off the Gou'ald was a teenager barely a woman by all respects.

"I am normally a very gentle person, but I can be forceful when the situation requires it." Lacus replied. "Now how are you feeling Mr." Lacus said.

"Captain Cameron Mitchell, and when can I return can return home. My superiors probably think I am KIA." Cameron asked.

"I wish we could help you return sooner, however I'm afraid that is impossible. Our ship lacks the ability to travel as fast as yours, so you are going to be our guest for a little while. You are free to mingle with the crew but you will not be allowed on the bridge, hangar, engineering, and several other restricted areas." Lacus explained.

"How long is a little while?" Cameron asked.

"About three weeks," Lacus replied.

"What do you plan on doing, besides returning me home, once you get there," Cameron asked.

"Why land of course, why else would we head to all the way to Earth. Sightseeing," Lacus chuckled playing with her hair. "Setona will help you settle in. I hope you feel better soon." Lacus said before happily floating out of the infirmary.

_That girl is the most bipolar woman I have ever met, an expert at lying, or she is a master politician. Either way looks like I'm stuck here for a while, at least I'll have some interesting scenery._

"Mr. Mitchell, I will forgive you this once, since you are not used to living outside of Earth's gravity, but it is considered impolite to stare when we have a clothing malfunction due to low gravity," Setona said moving in front of him as Lacus's skirt floated bit higher revealing more of her creamy legs as she passed an air vent. "Her boyfriend is a very kind and caring individual, but even he gets angry when other people try to see more than they should."

_Maybe not._

**Section Break**

"Glad to have you back," General Hammond said as his premiere team filled into the briefing room.

"Happy to be back general," Jack replied taking a seat.

"Indeed," Teal'c chimed in.

"How are the Joint Chief's, General," Jack asked cutting to the heart of the matter.

The General paused for a moment looking over his team. "The news of another Gou'ald defeat, a stunning victory in our own backyard has them fully endorsing the X-303 and, F-302 programs. Our budget here and at area 51 can expect a significant increase. Major Carter you can expect to spend more time at Area 51 in the near future. The Chiefs want the X-303 up and running again ASAP."

"We'll try sir. While the combat was basically over by the time we got there, the ship took quite a beating just making it to Mars and back. The high speed aero brake we used after firing the rail guns overstressed the hull. It will be at least six weeks to make the X-303 fully operational, if we cut back on the testing of some of the already proven components." Carter replied.

"I'm sensing a but in there sir," Jack asked.

"Yes, while they were happy with the results of the battle. The Joint Chiefs were less than pleased with our lack of communication with a group that can take out two Gou'ald mother ships so easily. They are uneasy with such a powerful unknown force hanging around the solar system," General Hammond explained.

"Actually sir I think the Joint Chiefs may be overstating their strength," Carter replied.

"Oh come on Carter, you've seen the flight logs, they vaporized two motherships and without their help the F-302's would have been wiped out." Jack replied.

"I believe Major Carter is correct, Col. O'Niell," Teal'c added.

"Go on Major Carter," General Hammond said.

"Their technology is impressive, but in a straight fight I think the Gou'ald have the edge. The first Hat'ak was destroyed by tricking them into lowering their shields and then using a sneak attack on the bridge. Combine that with using a high temperature plasma flow from their engines to burn a hole right through the ship. Whether it was luck or planning the first mother ship probably contained the commander, given the lack of tactical control exhibited after the Hat'aks destruction." Carter explained.

"Indeed, a well timed sneak attack would disorient, and then enrage the loyal Jaffa giving them the advantage," Teal'c added.

"Ok, but what about the second one?" Jack asked.

"While their humanoid mecha, possess some ability to pass through Gou'ald shields. I do not think that they can do this while the shields are at full strength. It took their mother ship and all of their mecha firing at close range to weaken the shields enough to allow one of their craft in to destroy the bridge. This could not have worked if the Gou'ald chain of command wasn't already in disarray. The ship focused on firing on the more maneuverable humanoid machines while ignoring the unshielded battleship." Carter added.

"Understood Major Carter, but what can you tell us about their technology," General Hammond asked.

"I am now fairly certain they are using a fusion reactor to power their ship as that is the only method I know of that could have created the millions of degrees need to melt into the ship as quickly as it did. On closer inspection of some of the remaining debris I found trace amounts of carbon, and trace amounts of Berylium-8, which is only produced through the fusion of helium-4. By using fusion as a power source they can use the high temperature plasma for propulsion and a potent weapons system." Carter explained.

"Ok, but what about their cloaking device and weapons." Jack asked.

"I still don't know how their stealth system works. I simply don't have enough data at this time to speculate." Carter replied. "Based on the flight and sensor logs their main weapons are high energy particle beam cannons, and rail guns. Their main gun however is an antimatter beam cannon," Carter replied dropping a bombshell.

"Carter, I thought that stuff only existed in labs like yours, and only for a split second." Jack shot back.

"Indeed, not even the Gou'ald have considered such technology," Teal'c added.

"I know sir but the tests on the wreckage support my conclusion." Carter replied.

"Think about it, it would explain why the Gou'ald are after them," Daniel chimed in for the first time. "Asgard, Gou'ald, and even ancient technology is based around using Naquedah in some form. What if, these people came from a region of the galaxy that does not contain Naquedah, their technology would be fundamentally different, and a possible threat to the Gou'ald." Daniel explained.

"Point taken Dr. Jackson, but do you consider them a threat," General Hammond asked.

"No I don't," Daniel replied as Jack stared at him. "Look they could have left us to be wiped out by the death gliders, but they helped us until the X-303 arrived. At which point they simply recovered their craft and landed on Mars. They are probably as wary of us as we are of them."

"I agree sir, the captain of the ship didn't like the Gou'ald very much, and she might be as good as you at insulting them." Carter added.

"Haha, then how do you explain their speaking English, and naming their ship after a mythological creature from Japanese mythology," Jack replied.

"I don't know," Daniel replied.

"Great," Jack quipped.

**Author's Note**- I hope you guys enjoyed the battle scene. I wanted to really try and focus on the action so I cut down on the dialogue there. Also I hope the techno babble doesn't detract from the story, I wanted to keep that element from stargate and try to cover my bases a bit for people who haven't seen both shows. From this point on I would like to try and update my stories about once a week. Right now my muse is on this story so we shall see what happens.


	5. Chapter 4 Information

**Author's note**- Another fast update so I'm either writing really fast and not proof reading as much as I should or I have no life. Anyway thanks for all the reviews guys. The dialogue I've been having with you guys has been great and thanks for the help so far. A special thanks to royaltwinfangs and amir-015 you've given me some good things to think about.

**Chapter 4- Information**

"Argh….." Cameron groaned glad for the low gravity environment on Mars as he moved slowly down an empty corridor of the ship. _I might have gotten lucky, but man crashing still hurts like a bitch_. The safety systems on his F-302 worked like a charm, saving his life, but they did nothing to prevent him from being tossed around like a rag doll. _Nine empties, at four people per room this ship is understaffed by at least 36 people._

"So this is the guy you blew up," a teenage girl's voice calls out from behind him.

Spinning around Cameron caught sight of the girl who shot him down, with two other girls slowly moving towards him. _What's with this place, is everyone on this ship jailbait or something._ Like their companion the two new girls looked to be around seventeen years old. Yet like so many others he had seen on the ship their eyes held such pain and sadness, far more than anyone should ever have let alone a trio of cute young girls.

"I did not blow him up, Hikaru," Umi screamed at the red headed girl while yanking on her long braided hair.

"But you did shoot him down, didn't you," the slightly shorter blond haired girl added, taking a moment to clean her glasses.

"Not you to, Fuu," Umi groaned.

"So what are you doing all the way down here?" the bubbly Hikaru asked.

Searching for an answer, his stomach did it for him, giving out a loud rumble. "Um, I was looking for the mess hall and got lost." Cameron replied.

"Well then come on our shift just ended. If we're lucky we can get some of the leftovers before Bart starts cooking." Hikaru said pulling him along.

"Hikaru," Umi cried out as the pair bounded down the hallway.

"You didn't tell us he was handsome. You'd better watch it or Hikaru will steal him from you," Fuu commented.

"Argh, she can keep him," Umi shot back heading after Hikaru.

Despite the recent shift change the mess wasn't too busy with a large number of empty seats. _This is nuts how can they run the ship with such a small crew and nearly all of them are just kids. This room probably seats around 40 and their shifts seem to be on eight hour rotations, so they should have a crew of at least120. It's no wonder she tricked them, with kids for a crew, and understaffed by a quarter they didn't stand a chance otherwise._

"Whoohoo it's Japanese day," Hikaru exclaimed picking up a tray of miso soup, and dango.

Cameron stared down at his plate thoroughly confused by the rather Earth like cuisine, so far he had, Asian, African, European, and even American style dished during his short stay on the ship. At this point he had more questions than answers from the small crew, like how they knew so much about Earth, how they got here, and what happened to their home. Why had the Gou'ald attacked them and how they lost despite some powerful weapons?

"Umi…" a child's voice yelled as a brown blur flew through the air at the blunette.

A stunned Umi, caught the young boy before he flew clear across the mess hall. "Ascot what's wrong," Umi asked the hysterical child.

"Fire, burning, pain, it hurts, Umi make it stop," Ascot cried into her chest.

"It's ok Ascot nobody is going to hurt you," Hikaru said as Fuu began singing a Japanese lullaby.

"But Apophis, he," Ascot sniffled.

"Apophis is dead, he can't hurt you anymore, remember," Umi said stroking the boy's bushy mop of brown hair.

_Yeah, he got his but handed to him by the replicators….._

"Blown to bits by the requiem cannon, turns out Logos was actually good for something," Fuu added.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Hikaru added.

_What, but I thought he died in the crash last year….._

"Yes, and neither he nor any other Gou'ald will hurt you again," Umi added.

"Really," Ascot said cracking a smile.

"Yes, we will send him packing just like those guys form a few days ago." Umi replied.

"So this is where you ran off to," Setona called out relieved to have found her missing charge.

"Bad dream," Ascot hiccupped.

Kneeling down to the child's level Setona replied. "It's alright, but we have to let Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu get some rest to. I promise I'll stay with you."

"It's no problem, Setona," Umi replied.

"But Ascot, you do need to get some sleep so you will grow up big and strong," Fuu added.

"Can you tell me a story?" Ascot asked gazing up with watery eyes.

"Sure kiddo, do you want to hear about the Magic Knights," Hikaru asked.

Ascot nodded his head furiously. "I want to hear how Seles saves the Baka-Knight from the birds of death."

_ You've got to be kidding me._

Umi slowly turned her head to look at her friends before moving onto Cameron her face slowly turning red. "Hikaru, I think you need a refresher course in fencing later."

**Section Break**

For the second time in almost as many weeks the SGC's information came from the news media, with scientists abuzz over a large gas plume forming over the North Pole of Mars. Too late to quash the news completely, the SGC was able to spin the news as a natural phenomenon brought on by recent solar activity. While some scientists derided the theory stating that an increase in solar winds coupled with a polar shift in the magnetic field was causing the polar ice caps to boil off, most accepted the story after visits from government men in black suits.

"Carter why are they melting the ice on Mars," O'Neill asked walking into Carters lab.

"Refueling sir, they must need the hydrogen for their fusion reactors." Carter replied.

"Oh," Jack replied. "Anyway you've been holed up here all day it's time to eat," O'Neill said tossed her a jello pudding pack.

Catching the package she gave the package curious look. "Jello sir," Carter said eying her superior.

"I hear your brain needs sugar to work, and yours is better than most so you must need more sugar than the rest of us," O'Neill explained.

"Not everyone, just you sir," Carter quipped spinning and heading to the back her lab with a little extra swing to her hips.

"Hey," O'Neill cried his eyes drawn to her shapely behind as she sashayed across the room. _Hehehehe nice… No bad Jack…._

_Is he checking me out…. _"Spoon," Carter asked holding up a plastic spoon. "Sir," Carter said waving the utensil.

"What," Jack said snapping back out of his day dream. "Oh, thanks Carter," Jack said quickly taking the spoon.

The pair enjoyed the small snack happy to be in each other's company without having to worry about stray plasma blasts or other unpleasantness. Their short respite was broken as alarm claxons went off signaling the unauthorized use of the stargate. Tossing the snack aside the pair bolted for the gate control room arriving as the all clear sign was given, and a weary Bret'ac stumbled through the gate. The proud warrior and leader of Jaffa rebellion appeared to have aged a hundred years since the last time General Hammond saw him.

"I must speak to Teal'c immediately," Bret'ac said before collapsing to the ground.

"Get him to the infirmary ASAP, and Dr. Fraiser she has a new patient on the way," General Hammond barked.

"How is he doc," Jack asked waiting outside the bases infirmary.

"Serious, but he will recover," Dr. Fraiser replied.

"What happened to him," Carter asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but he took one hell of a beating," Dr. Fraiser replied.

"How is Teal'c handling it," Carter asked.

"He has yet to leave his side," Dr. Fraiser replied.

"Should someone talk to him?" Daniel asked.

"No, you know Teal'c when he is ready he will say something," Jack said. "Come one let's give the big guy some space."

"Teal'c," a hoarse voice croaked.

Pulled from his inner most thoughts Teal'c raised his head as his master and something of a father figure slowly opened his eyes. "I will alert Dr. Fraiser."

"No we must speak," Bretac replied grasping his arm. The once strong grip now felt little more than a child's.

"What is it Master, who did this to you," Teal'c asked the desire for retribution clear.

"I fear the Jaffa rebellion has failed," Bretac replied. A simple look of shock and confusion urged him forward. "Zipanca replenished his forces from Chulak with a large number of Jaffa sympathetic to our cause. I had planned on revolting against him during his mission for Anubis and take the Hataks for ourselves. We were moving into position when Zipanca headed towards Earth."

Teal'c recoiled as if struck. _No…_

"Your son is fine he was with me on the final Hatak and is unharmed." Bretac said. "I must ask you Teal'c did you know the Tauri had such a vessel or their cowardly plan of attack."

"That ship is not a Tauri vessel and we have been tracking it since it arrived a week prior to the battle." Teal'c replied.

"Many of our brothers in arms died due to their cowardly actions, they see that red ship as being worse than the Tok'ra. Those who remain are willing to return to their former masters, for a chance at revenge. Also with so many free Jaffa now dead, many are resistant to our cause, while Anubis tightens his grip. They do not see us offering a better life than the false gods." Bretac explained.

"I must return to …." Teal'c began.

"No you must remain here. Our best chance to free our people is the Tauri, also with many now resistant to our cause, it is not worth the cost." Bretac coughed sinking back into the hospital bed. "Please meditate on what I have said, now is not the time for rash actions."

"Yes, Master Bretac," Teal'c said solemnly as his master slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Section Break**

Lacking the proper equipment, vast plumes of steam were thrown into the Martian atmosphere as the large humanoid looking machine cut into the Martian ice with heavily adjusted energy cannons. As another square was cut into the ice a second machine standing in a pit next to the block made a bottom cut with a large razor sharp scythe, freeing the block to be hoisted out and flown back to the ship.

"Ugh, this sucks, when did I end up as a cargo hauler," the red headed pilot of the bird like machine groaned as she ferried yet another chunk of ice to the ship. "Why couldn't I go on patrol with Ile?"

"I thought you hated Ile, Asuka," the monotone voice of her partner called over the com.

"The guys a pig, but anything is better than this. Don't you agree, ba…., Shinji," Asuka started to say. _No he isn't a baka anymore not after what he did._

**Section Break**

Explosions dotted the sky as bird like machine quickly transformed into a humanoid shape unleashing a volley of energy bolts. The bright yellow lances cut through her pursuers felling half a dozen of the black craft only for another dozen to take their place. Golden blobs of plasma slammed into the humanoid craft sending it crashing to the ground smoking. The high energy plasma melted through the crafts armor leaving it a smoking wreck as it crashed through a bombed out skyscraper on the way to the ground.

"Dam it," Asuka cursed as her cockpit exploded around her, multiple systems overloading as she was slammed out of her seat.

"Asuka get out of there," a voice rang out around her.

"God dam, bastards," Asuka swore pulling her battered body back into the seat. "Come on Raider move dam it!" Asuka cursed slamming the control as the battered machine struggled to move as the black shapes circled overhead like raptors searching for prey.

"Asuka," the voice drowned out by the explosions falling around her. Amidst the explosions a loud hiss ran through the cockpit. _Shit there goes the phase shift._ The red and black machine turned a dull grey the color slowly fading as the powerful defensive system ran out of power.

"Hey Baka I don't actually ….." Asuka said a lone tears falling down her cheek as her enemies bore down on her.

"Asuka…" a young boys voice screamed, violent streaks of energy crashing through the sky vaporizing the enemy craft.

"You baka, get the hell out of here," Asuka screamed.

"I'm not leaving you behind," the voice growled landing in front of her. "Misato do it," the boy said.

"Gendo," Misato said her voice echoing over the radio. The code word set of a cascade of neurotransmitters in the targets brain, fundamentally altering its ability to code and process information. Adrenaline flooded the boy's body, as a massive fight or flight response began, while his spatial awareness peaked. Struggling to remain in control over himself and his war machine he faltered for a moment, before grinning evilly at the on rushing enemy. The purple humanoid standing over her machine slumped for a moment before roar echoed through her microphone. Sensing weakness the black planes swooped in for the kill golden plasma splashing harmlessly over the mecha.

"You're not taking Asuka away from me. Now die," Shinji roared. A firestorm of ordinance exploded from the unit, multicolored beams of energy, missiles, and cannon shells tore the planes apart.

"Rei, get Asuka out of here now. I'll cover you," the boy said as his highly accurate fire tore the machines apart.

"Shinji," Asuka yelled as she was carried off by a second machine.

His friend safely away, the final restrains on his mind broke loose. Leaping into the fray Shinji cut a swath of destruction through the enemy. Shocked by the foolish and courageous actions of one lone machine, the Jaffa fell back. The defenders began to rally as the marauding army fell back until a large shape descended from the heavens shattering whole districts with its indiscriminant fire as Tokyo began to burn.

"Where is he," Asuka yelled jumping from the cockpit of her gundam raider as Rei landed on a destroyer exiting Tokyo Bay.

"Asuka," a girl yelled running over to her.

"Mari," Asuka said scooping the girl into her arms.

"Toji's, gone, isn't he," Mari cried.

"I'm sorry, Mari, but if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have had a chance at all," Asuka replied as Rei joined her.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked.

Rei shook her head as the Gou'ald blasted Tokyo back into the Stone Age. "No."

"Dam it," Asuka cursed as the Gou'ald focused on three mechanical monstrosities blasting shielded bombers and transports out of the sky with a single blast. Holding the line while the population evacuated the raging pilots lost to a chemically induced haze battled against the overwhelming onslaught. The destroy gundams were much more than mere mobile suits, each one was nothing more than a giant walking fortress able to hold its own against a rampaging army. With the three machines it looked as if they might win standing back to back wiping the skies clear of the alien craft. The evacuee's hopes were short lived as the mother ship descended from the sky attacking the machines directly. The remainder of Tokyo was flattened by the blast as her stalwart defenders were cut down, the shockwave tossing the ships about like tin cans.

A heavy metal thud reverberated through the ship as the waves died down Tokyo little more than a smoking waste land. "What was that," Asuka yelled racing to the side of the ship. Struggling to stay afloat a dull grey mobile suit clung to the side of the boat upsetting the ships fragile balance.

"What do you think you are doing," Asuka yelled.

"Um a little help please. I'm almost out of power," Shinji announced over the external speakers.

**Section Break**

"That's the last one Asuka," Cagali called over the radio as the several ton ice block dropped onto the ship. "Shinji, Rei, you guys can come back in."

"Let's go, Shinji," Asuka said snagging his Calamity gundam, like an osprey grabbing a fish from the sea.

"Hey put me down," Shinji protested.

"No you're too slow and I want to get some of Setona's cooking before it's all gone," Asuka replied.

"Agreed, Bart's cooking is unappetizing," Rei added.

o

**Section Break**

The partially deconstructed wreckage of Cameron's F-302 sat strewn across the floor in a small corner of the Phoenix's massive hangar bay. The scene was one of organized Chaos as two young children lifted a large piece of the fuselage aside in the low gravity of Mars. "Thanks Mackie, Jim, you guys can put that over there," Kaname said pointing to a nearby bulkhead.

"We lucky the gravity on Mars is so light," Jim said as they dropped the heavy metal slab.

"You think this will get us out of our mandatory gym time," Mackie asked.

"Doubt, besides I thought you wanted to see Nene again," Jim shot back needling his compatriot.

Shaking his head vigorously Mackie quickly replied. "No way, Lina will kill me if she catches me again,"

"Catch you doing what," a tall thin woman with spiky auburn hair asked looking down on the pair.

"Nothing," the pair squeaked before scampering off.

"I got those results for you, and you were right," Kisato said handing over a data pad. "A titanium, naquedah, and trinium composite."

"Thought so, they needed to up the naquedah to make up for the lack of zero gravity forging capability." Kaname said examining the results.

"Still it's impressive that they made such a formable aerospace fighter. Have you figured out the main power source yet," Kisato asked.

"I did, but I don't know how they did it," Kaname said pointing to the slight glow emanating from the dissembled fighter. "They managed to stuff a naquadria reactor into this thing."

"How, is it safe," Kisato said recoiling away from the fighter.

"Yes it's safe, when the fighter was hit, the reactor went into an automatic shutdown, and no I don't know how they got it to work." Kaname replied.

"This doesn't make any sense, how can a civilization have such advanced interplanetary flight capability without any orbital manufacturing capability." Kisato added.

Kaname's eyes widened as she looked closer at the deactivated reactor. "Unless, they,"

"No way, that's insane," Kisato gasped.

"Not necessarily, while the Gou'ald were the only aliens we had contact with, that doesn't mean there aren't others that are a bit more friendly." Kaname replied.

**Section Break**

_Amy's insane I can't do this. Just because I have the largest chest on the ship doesn't mean I can be a spy. Why me._ Yoon pedaled slowly on the stationary bike, waiting for their guest to arrive for his usual foray in the ships small workout room. The machines meant to help keep everyone healthy during extended periods of time in zero gravity could also function in normal gravity.

_Hello nurse._ Cameron walked in to the gym surprised to find anyone present given how empty it was over the past few days, now that gravity had been restored to sections of the ship.

"Surprised, a girl's got to work to keep her figure to you know," Yoon said fighting the urge to hunch and hide her assets currently on display in a tank top several sizes too small.

_Maybe they're not all jailbait._ "I guess so," Cameron said trying the rowing machine behind her.

"How you handling life on the ship so far," Yoon asked.

"Not too bad, for my first time living in space. I never thought it would be on an alien ship though. No offense," Cameron replied as he slowly started rowing.

Leaning forward Yoon pushed off the seat taking a standing position, continuing to pedal glad he couldn't see her reddening face. _Going to kill them._ "Silly, I thought we told you we are human." Yoon giggled.

_Yep one grade A human female hottie from here._ "If you say so," Cameron replied tracking the lovely sight gyrating in front of him.

"So what made you want to become a pilot," Yoon asked settling back down on the bike.

"My father was a test pilot and I wanted to be just like him, except he never got shot down," Cameron replied.

"The guys tell me everyone gets shot down. The important thing is that your still here," Yoon replied alternating between standing and sitting on the bike.

"I guess so but the SGC thinks I'm dead." Cameron replied.

_Jackpot!_ "What's the SGC," Yoon asked stepping off the bike.

Crap…. "Um, well you see it," Cameron replied stumbling over his words.

Pressing the advantage like Amy told her to, Yoon bent at the waist leaning down to look Cameron in the eye. "Come on you tell me, I just want to know what it's like on Earth. You aren't evil like the Gou'ald, are you?" Yoon pressed offering him an eyeful of her cleavage.

"No, the Gou'ald nothing more than a bunch of mega maniacal snakes, with delusions of grandeur," Cameron shot back.

"Did the Gou'ald attack Earth to then," Yoon asked.

"Well not initially anyway," Cameron replied.

"How did you come across the Gou'ald then?" Yoon asked as Cameron stopped rowing.

"We might have pissed them off," Cameron replied.

"Really how did you do that," Yoon exclaimed grasping his arm pressing her warm flesh up against him.

_Dam it. Col. O'Neill never went over this. I guess it's ok, the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all._ "It's a long story, but we kinda blew up Ra with a nuclear weapon," Cameron replied.

"Wow, I like stories. You'll have to tell me all about it. Come on let's get something to eat," Yoon said dragging Cameron out of the room.

"So how did you fist come into contact with the Gou'ald," Yoon asked leading him down the hallway.

"We ran into them during our first time through the stargate." Cameron replied, as Yoon gave him a blank stare. "You know a big stone ring with strange marking on it."

Yoon shook her head. "Our planet didn't have anything like that, what does it do."

"It worms a wormhole between it and stargates on other planets," Cameron explained.

"So it's used as a gate way for ships, and cargo," Yoon replied.

"And people," Cameron added. "Don't ask me how it works, but people can travel through it as well. Something to do with being disassembled and reassembled, Col. O'Neill told me not to think about it much."

"That could revolutionize space travel and colonization." Yoon replied.

"Yeah, but I don't think us Earthlings are ready for that yet," Cameron replied.

Yoon giggled. "You must have some kind of space colony if you were able to build such powerful fighters."

"It didn't help me much," Cameron grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. You were felled by friendly fire, it's not your fault Umi can't aim to save her life. She likes to think she is the next Hawk, but she can't hit the broad side of a barn most of the time." Yoon said with a laugh.

"So what's good tonight," Cameron asked approaching the serving line.

"Hhhhhhmmmm, Bart didn't cook this time so we should be ok. He is an expert in aeroponics, but he likes molecular gastronomy too much for my tastes." Yoon explained grabbing so Ramen and rice balls for herself.

Their conversation continued through dinner as the pair swapped stories, and little snippets of information. Amy made sure the rest of the crew gave them a wide berth as they sat undisturbed in the corner of the cafeteria, looking like two young adults set up a date by their parents. Never one for dates or a lot of social activities Yoon was struggling to put the flirting lessons Amy gave her to good use. Cameron Mitchell on the other hand was a little too distracted by Yoon's looks and natural charm to stop him from rambling on.

"We've been talking all this time and you haven't told me where you live," Yoon said awkwardly extending her leg beneath the table, to slam into his calf. "Sorry," Yoon said quickly drawing her leg back.

"No harm done," Cameron replied.

"I currently live on the base, but sometimes my CO lets me crash at his place in Colorado Springs, when he thinks I've been holed up in the mountain to long," Cameron replied.

"I know what that's like. I was stuck hiding caves for a while," Yoon replied leaning over the table.

"So what is gorgeous woman like yourself hiding in caves when she could be out modeling on the beach," Cameron asked.

Yoon flushed at the complement. "Me beautiful, I'm just the dorky girl, who likes tinkering with machines to much."

"There is nothing wrong with liking books Yoon, it just means that you have a killer brain to go along with your beauty. The Colonel's second in command Sam, is the same way." Cameron replied.

"Really, all I was ever good at was tools and machines," Yoon said.

"Cool, wish I knew more about computers, so I could fix it the next time it crashes on me," Cameron said as a faint rumbling ran through the ship, as the gravity generators cut off while the engines engaged. Caught unaware by the sudden changes as the ship accelerated towards Earth, Cameron was thrown back in his chair while Yoon rolled over the top of the table landing on top the unfortunate guest.

_The Col's seven rules never covered anything like this._ "Mergle," Cameron said his face smashed in between Yoon's sizable bust.

Whaaa….. Yoon felt an odd pressure on her chest. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the flailing arms of Cameron. _Oh my god…_ Turning a new shade of red Yoon jumped back already apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yoon cried bowing at the waist.

"It's alright, no harm done," Cameron said with a smile.

Glancing at the clock Yoon stammered. "Oh no I'm gonna be late for my shift, Tessa is gonna kill me." Yoon blurted out.

"Well then you'd better get going." Cameron said. "Don't worry I'll be fine, and next time let's get dinner when the engines aren't going to be used." Cameron added before Yoon fled from the room beet red.

**Author's note**- I hope that you guys enjoyed the Cameron, and Yoon segment as much as I did writing it.


	6. Chapter 5 Splash Down

**Author's note**- Well so far so good, I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy the story. Things will begin to get more interesting now that the Phoenix is arriving on Earth. Again any comments and suggestions are welcome.

**Chapter- 5- Splash Down**

The crew's spirits were slowly rising as Earth loomed ever larger in the distance, everyone was looking forward to some time off of a ship. Not to mention fresh food, clothing, and other amenities that were in short supply. Drifting in a low polar orbit around the moon, the Phoenix made one final refueling stop before making a final decent to Earth. Never intended to be an interplanetary cruiser the ship could make the trip but it severely drained the fuel tanks to do so. Once again the gundams were pressed into service as miners brining large hunks of polar ice from deep within craters on the moon back to the ship for processing.

"How is Yoon? I know that we asked a lot of her," Lacus asked meeting with her command crew as Athrun and Kaname oversaw the refueling.

'She's fine, but can't seem to decide whether to punch me, or kiss Cameron senseless," Amy explained getting a chuckle out of everyone present.

"So things went well then, she seemed pretty smitten with him the last time I saw them in the cafeteria," Setona added with a grin.

"Good for her, she always did need to get out a little more," Saori said.

"Glad to see my training helped out," Lina added stretching her long arms over her head.

"That's nice, but what did she learn from him, and how much did she tell him," Charles asked with a roll of his eyes.

"She did just fine you big lug," Amy said chastising the brutish ground pounder. "Just because she looks like an airhead doesn't mean she is one. Yoon happens to be one of the smartest people on the ship. Frankly, I have half a mind to steal her away from you Tessa."

I'm glad, we all deserve a little happiness." Tessa said.

"The debriefing please Amy, what can you tell us about this Earth?" Lacus asked.

"As we already know the technological level on this Earth is at or close to pre-reconstruction war levels. The oddity is how a civilization produced interplanetary ships and fighters well beyond even our own capabilities." Amy said displaying a picture of the F-302 and X-303. "This should be impossible, but thanks to Yoon, we discovered that the Earth has had contact with more advanced alien races, including the Gou'ald.

"How," Kira asked.

"A device known as a Stargate, according to what little information Yoon could get out of Captain Mitchell. The stargate is an ancient piece of Alien technology that can form a stable wormhole with other gates. These gates allow the transmission of people and material between distant planets. The United States government a predecessor of the Atlantic Federation back home controls the Stargate. As nearest as we can tell the gate is located at one of two locations Area 51 in Nevada or a military base in the vicinity of Colorado Springs." Amy explained.

"Why would the Gou'ald be interested in Earth, they have nothing to offer them. It makes no sense, this planet is no threat to their empire," Kuzzey asked as several others nodded in agreement.

"On his first mission through the gate, Cameron Mitchell's commanding officer blew up Ra's ship by transporting a nuclear device inside of it." Amy replied.

"That would do it," Cagali said sarcastically.

"The stargate command has also killed of Apophis, Sokar, and Hathor," Amy added.

"Dam, these guys are good," Charles whistled. "Maybe we should be thinking about helping them out."

"That is ill advised at this time there is still too much about them we do not know," Sosuke replied. "And they seem to have a penchant for searching for advanced alien technology."

"Amy what else can you tell us about the SGC and Earth at this time. Does there appear to be any other nations that know about the Stargate program or are running one of their own?" Lacus asked.

"No not at this time. We'll know more once I can get some assets on the ground. Additionally this version of Earth is divvied into 192 countries at the present time, with several open conflicts. There is a world governmental organization in the United Nations but it's more of an open forum for debate and monitoring of the global situation. From what I can gather at this time the most powerful countries are the United States, a conglomeration of European countries under the banner of the European Union, Russia, and China." Amy replied.

"No surprise there, the Atlanic Federation, Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia," Saori quipped.

"I do not think that we will have to worry about them forming anytime soon as they seem to have issues getting along with each other." Amy replied.

"And if they decide we are hostile," Cagali asked, the question on everyone's mind.

At this point Tessa stood up. "I take over from here. Their fighter craft is powered by a naquadria reactor, and is capable of launching from the ground directly into space. It has twin 20mm railguns, and four missile hard points.

"I won't ask how they have a working Naquadria reaction but what do they need all that power for does the fighter have energy shields," Kira asked.

"No, and Captain Mitchell was tight lipped on this despite Yoon's prodding, but Kaname and I think it can enter hyperspace for short periods of time. This would explain how it traveled to Mars independent of a carrier." Tessa said.

"How does it compare to the cosmograspers," Cagali asked.

"Depends on the situation," Kira began. "Their faster and the hull design gives it better atmospheric maneuverability than the cosmograspers. The rail guns fire at a higher velocity than ours, but the cosmograspers carry more missiles and beam weaponry. Ambushed in atmosphere the cosmograspers would be sitting ducks, but in space and supported by the impulse silhouettes the cosmograspers should have the advantage." Kira explained as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"What about their capital," Lacus asked. _I don't want to fight them, but I'm not going to just hand us to them on a silver platter._

"We don't know enough at this time to make a definitive assessment, but it will again depend on the situation. Facing an ambush like the one used against the Gou'ald there is little we can do to stop them, the same is true for them if we use the mirage colloid. In a straight up fight in atmosphere or near orbit conditions before they can get up to speed our combined firepower should be enough to penetrate their shields." Kira replied.

At this point Setona stood up to address the group. "Look I understand the need for this, but we have more immediate problems than any potential battles that may or may not take place. We only have a few days of food left, and we are running out of basic necessities, I for one would love to be able to shave my legs sometime soon. I'm sure everyone here is getting sick and tired of wearing the same thing for the past few weeks. We need a plan for what happens when we touchdown. Are we going to appeal to the SGC or go our own way? If we don't appeal for help then how are we going to continue function without supplies?" Setona asked the group.

"I don't know about asking for help or not, but I do have some ideas on how to generate some much needed funding." Lina said pausing for a moment before continuing.

"Again I'll have a better idea of how to proceed once we are planet side, but there are several options available to us." Lina began.

"Nothing Illegal I hope," Saori asked as Lacus and Cagali nodded in agreement.

"Define illegal," Lina replied as silence settled over the group.

_Dam it. We are walking on a razors edge already._ Lacus finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, "While I may not like, what did you have in mind?" Lacus asked.

"Ripping off organized crime," Lina replied. "It doesn't matter which universe we are in human nature is the same. There will always be people ready and willing to exploit our own weaknesses and baser impulses, so let's turn the table on them."

"How, the yakuza doesn't take kindly to that sort of thing," Saori asked.

"We have a few options, sell them some counterfeit drugs or weapons, crash some underground fighting rings, or just steal from them directly. While I am on the topic I can have Nene set up a penny slicing program to liberate some funds from less than desirable groups. I was thinking Haliburton, Exxon Mobil, Apple computers, Blackwater, and Goldman Sachs. You know our lovely friends from Logos and Blue Cosmos."

"I couldn't happen to some nicer people," Cagali laughed as the others nodded in agreement.

"I am hesitant to place on a group for actions they may not or may not take in the future. We have no reason to believe that groups like Logos or Blue Cosmos may form at this time." Lacus said to her surprised audience. "However, should a group like Blue Cosmos or Logos form and or threaten us. I will squash them like a bug, I will not see millions slaughtered so a group of greedy self serving people can make a few dollars." Lacus added firmly images of the carnage from the Bloody Valentine wars playing in her head.

"Moving on," Lina chimed in. "Legally we have fewer options to generate large amounts of capital initially, but it offers a more stable source of income and a better chance of fitting in over the long haul. Gold and platinum are undoubtedly as rare here as back home so it will be expensive and highly sought after. We happen to have several tons of the stuff along some other rare metals in one of the cargo bays. I doubt we will miss a few kilos of the stuff. Once we have some cash we can double or triple our money in the casinos. I've always heard how good coordinators were at counting cards and such."

"That's great but we can't live like that indefinitely," Kuzzey said.

"Agreed," added Kira.

"I know that's why we will use the proceeds to setup a business planet side. My recommendation is for something in the aerospace field. From what Amy could get off their primitive version of the internet, private space development firms are popping up and failing all the time." Lina explained.

"Thank you Lina, and I would like you to proceed with selling some of our gold and platinum reserves to start. While I loathe approving this, I am giving you a onetime pass to use some of the proceeds to clean out a casino or two. Should you come across any illegal activities or organizations during your operations feel free to ask them to donate their resources to a worthy cause. I'll leave the details up to you." Lacus ordered.

"Lacus, we are just about topped off here and the meteor shower is coming sooner than expected," Athrun said his popping up on the monitor.

"Alright get everyone on board and prep for rentry." Lacus replied.

**Section Break**

"Unidentified aircraft identify yourself," a voice sounded over the radio.

"NORAD this is Captain Cameron Mitchell serial number 02-711-7599, requesting permission to land." Cameron called out as he glided his F-302 down through the atmosphere.

"Hold on, we are checking you credentials Captain Mitchell," the voice said. A tense silence followed as he held a looping holding pattern just outside American airspace.

_Well this is just great I survive being blown apart by the Gou'ald only to shot down by my own government._

"Captain Mitchell you are cleared to land at Area 51. Any deviation from this flight path will be treated as a hostile act you will be shot down." The voice said.

Lovely, but it's to be expected I guess. "Roger, changing course now," Cameron said adjusting his course, one more step closer to home.

Cameron flew across the early morning sky, as the remnants of a meteor shower streaked across the sky above him, their paths leaving red firey contrails across the stratosphere. One meteor stood out against the darkness, glowing brighter and larger than the others. _ That has to be them, looks like they are planning for Pacific Ocean splash down._

"Air speed is now under mach 1.25," a young boy called out as the Phoenix circled down from high altitude.

"Good, what is the external temperature, Tyler," Lacus asked.

"Five hundred degrees," Tyler replied.

"Go ahead and engage the LACE jets," Lacus replied.

"What is our destination captain," Otto asked as the powerful hybrid engines engaged.

"7 degrees north, by 158 east," Cagali said forwarding the coordinates to the pilots.

"Onogoro it is then," Otto said adjusting the ships course.

"It's known as Pohnpei now," Cagali replied.

"Roger," Otto replied.

The sun slowly rose into the sky as the Phoenix slowly descended just over the horizon from the island of Pohnpei in the Federated States of Micronesia. With a massive spray of water the powerful warship settled high in the water the upper catapult settling a few feet above the ocean spray. The bright red coloration of the hull slowly changed to a dark pink as the last bits of steam floated away in the gentle tropical breeze. The morning sun shining through the bridge, lighting up the bridge, as crew let loose a sigh of relief.

"All sections report," Lacus ordered.

"We landed 80 kilometers northeast of the Island." Otto replied.

"Engines are all green and the fusion reactors are on standby. The gas jets and thrusters are switching over to aquatic mode." Tyler added.

"Nothing on the we have a couple of small ships close by and a few larger ones over a hundred miles out, but nothing within visual range." Sai said.

"Good shut down the N-jammers, they are going to attract more attention than their worth right now," Cagali ordered.

"Roger, should we engage the mirage colloid, captain," Nene asked.

"Not at this time, but if any contacts come with 50 kilometers raise it immediately," Lacus replied.

"Meyrin, what's the local radio traffic like?" Cagali asked.

"Just a few small fishing boats discussing the local hot spots near Pohnpei, and a private scuba tour to an attol south of us." Meyrin replied.

"Good," Lacus replied walking towards the front of the bridge. "Shiho place the weapons on standby and power down the gotfrieds," Lacus added looking out over the sparkling blue waters she hadn't seen in nearly a year. "Patch me through to everyone," Lacus said a smile on her lips.

"Connected," Meyrin replied.

"It has been a long month of hardship and pain for everyone, and we have prevailed. Do not let our success go to your heads, the real challenge is only just beginning. That doesn't mean we can't take some time to enjoy the moment. Open the upper catapult, everyone is off duty for the day. Now boys, Setona has told me we are running low on food, so if you could do us the favor of catching us some fish, it would be greatly appreciated. Orb was known for its delectable Big Eye Tuna, and I'm sure it's the same here." Lacus said with a wicked grin as the first members of the crew rushed outside onto the deck.

**Section Break**

"Is he clean doc," Col. O'Neill asked as they sat in the small briefing room at the SGC.

Dr. Fraiser pulled up an X-ray and MRI of Camerons cervical vertebrae. "Captain Mitchell is not host," Dr. Fraiser explained pointing to his cervical vertebrae clean of any foreign bodies. "Captain Mitchell isn't a clone either, his DNA is a perfect match to his DNA on file, and it does not show any of the usual signs of tampering. In fact the only thing wrong with him is two slight micro fractures from crashing his F-302." Dr. Fraiser added.

"Thank you Dr. Fraiser," General Hammond replied. "Airmen remove his restraints bring in the captain," the general ordered.

"Sir, I know this sounds weird, but I can explain everything," Cameron Mitchell said stepping foot into the room throwing a quick salute to the General.

"We were hoping you would, since you look surprisingly well for a dead man," Col. O'Neill said.

"Col, let me begin by saying your seven rules of gate travel didn't cover everything," Cameron began.

"What rules of gate travel," Major Carter asked as Daniel and Teal'c raised their eyes at the team leader of SG-1.

"I don't know what he is talking about," O'Neill replied before Cameron answered for him.

"One expect the unexpected, two watch your language, three try to sound smart, four piss off the bad guys, five don't get confused, six try to be polite, and seven expect to be ignored, but you never said anything about gorgeous alien women." Cameron said quickly as all the eyes in the widened in surprise.

"I'll be expecting a full explanation later Colonel, but do continue Captain Mitchell." the General ordered.

_I'm boned…. Thanks a lot Mitchell.. I should bust you down a rank for this…._

"They are kid's sir, while I wasn't able to talk to everyone on the ship. It didn't look like there was anyone a day over twenty on their ship." Cameron explained much to their surprise.

"Wait you're telling me that a ship that took out two Gou'ald mother ships is run by a bunch of kids," O'Neill retorted.

"Not exactly sir. Most of the occupants appear to be teenagers of high school age or slightly older and are already battle hardened veterans. They have the look of kids who grew up on the battle field. Yoon was decidedly tight lipped about it but they had two major world wars only a year apart before the Gou'ald invaded. The captain, XO, and the CAG along with several others were instrumental in ending both conflicts along with helping them escape from the Gou'ald. They are a smart group we can't afford to take them lightly sir." Mitchell explained his audience clearly disturbed by the information.

"Understood Captain," General Hammond nodded the disgust clearly evident on the faces of his premiere team.

"Did they give any clues about where they are from?" Dr. Jackson asked searching for a common ground with the refugees.

"Again Yoon didn't say much, but everything points to Earth," Cameron replied.

"How, their level of technology is far beyond ours save what we have discovered through the gate," Major Carter asked.

"I didn't mean they were moved from Earth to another planet and were coming home I mean they are from Earth," Cameron clarified.

"That doesn't make any sense, Mitchell," O'Neill stated.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"Look I know it's crazy, but hear me out," Cameron pleaded.

"I'll say," O'Neill quipped.

"Go on, Captain," General Hammon urged.

"Again I couldn't confirm anything, but I heard English, Russian, German, Chinese, and Japanese, plus what I think is some native languages from the South Pacific while I was on board. The food was a variety of distinctly Earthly cuisines like Italian, French, American, and Japanese, which was excellent by the way. However the real proof is that some of the crew members talked about the destruction of, Paris, Berlin, Warsaw, and Tokyo. Also while I wasn't able to determine much about their wars, I did manage to determine that major battles took place in Alaska, Iceland, Germany, North Africa, the Pacific Islands and the moon. Sir, I know they can't be from our Earth but what about an alternate one. They had no idea what the Stargate was and were shocked by our current level of technology." Mitchell explained.

Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson shared a look having shared the unique experience of dealing with people from an alternate universe. "The quantum mirror," Daniel said.

"Sir, we know that alternate realities exist and somehow this ship was able to jump from their home dimension to this one. A wormhole passing through a solar flare bends the wormhole back in time and an explosion channeled through the wormhole bounces the gate to another address. Theoretically a large enough explosion in the wormhole could tear a hole in the fabric of space time sending the destination point to another universe. Without more information I cannot say for certain but their ship must have a way to open a stable wormhole for interstellar travel." Carter explained.

"Is that even possible, major?" the General asked.

"Yes, but it would require an enormous amount of energy beyond what a Naquadria reactor can provide." Carter explained.

"What can you tell us about their level of technology, Cameron," Carter asked.

"Advanced, highly advanced, with the experience that comes from developing it own their own," Cameron replied. "Their first exposure to alien races in modern times was the Gou'ald invasion who it appears wanted their technology. They had multiple space colonies, at the lagrange points and on the moon. According to Yoon who was more than happy to talk about them the PLANTS were a group of one hundred and twenty colonies with a population of nearly a two hundred and fifty million people. Another hundred million people lived in several cities on the moon. ORBS main colony was destroyed in the first war but all told there was close to half a billion people living in space or on the moon." Cameron explained.

"What about their humanoid machines," O'Neill asked.

"I couldn't get near the hangar or other critical areas, so all I know is that they are called gundams. I did overhear that the blue, white, and gold one known as the Strike Freedom piloted by the CAG, when armed with a meteor unit has enough power to rival the ship."

"Wait your telling me that one of those machines can take out a Hat'ak. How did the Gou'ald take them down in the first place?" O'Neill asked.

"Apparently the leader of the PLANTS tried to negotiate with them when the Gou'ald first arrived." Cameron explained. "Before the negotiations could begin Ra arrived demanding that they surrender the planet to him, the PLANTS were destroyed in the crossfire as a full scale Gou'ald civil war erupted over the planet. Their weapons are powerful, a weapon code named requiem based on the moon took out Ra's ship in one shot, but they seem to lack defensive systems capable of stopping the Gou'ald ship based energy weapons for more than a few shots. In the end, the ship's crew were the only ones who could escape the carnage." Cameron explained.

"That does explain their tactics against the Gou'ald," Teal'c said.

"Are they a threat?" O"Neill asked.

"Jack they are just kids," Daniel retorted.

"I don't think so sir. Yoon doesn't have a mean bone in her body, and I don't think they want any trouble. Personally I think they just want to settle in peace somewhere. If we don't bother them, they won't bother us." Cameron replied.

"Then why not contact us and ask for help," Daniel asked.

"Probably the same reason we haven't released all of the technology we have discovered over the past five years." Carter added.

"Indeed, but it is unwise to simply leave them unattended. The Gou'ald know they exist in this universe now and will not leave them be after what they did," Teal'c said.

"I agree Teal'c, but we can't go searching blindly for them. Norad tracked a large meteor until it vanished over the central Pacific, which was more than likely their ship. Operations will continue as usual until a lead appears and then you will try to make peaceful contact with them." General Hammond said dismissing the team.

"Cameron," Jack called out SG-1 surrounding him.

"Yes," Cameron gulped. _I guess I shouldn't have said anything about the rules._

"Who was this Yoon you referenced several times," Jack asked.

"Well um you see," Cameron stuttered stumbling over his words. _Major Carter is gonna kill me._

"Spit it out Cam," Carter said.

"Col. do you remember those women you told me," Cameron said.

"You mean," Jack said sharing a look with Teal'c

"Better, around 5'9, 40/30/35," Cameron said.

"Nice,….." Jack said.

"Very nice indeed," Teal'c added nodding his head.

"But she is really smart to, like Carter smart. I think you would like her, Major," Cameron added quickly.

"Cam, I think it's time I gave you my own seven rules for gate travel, and then tell me everything about your Yoon, Captain Kirk," Carter said pulling him down the hallway.

**Section Break**

Lacus couldn't help but smile looking down as her crew threw a makeshift party on the deck of the Phoenix, enjoying fresh air and the warmth of the sun. It was moments like this that drove her forward, as long as her friends could be happy then she would have no complaints. "Looks like they finally caught one Marco," Lacus commented as several ORB highschool students pulled a large Big Eye Tuna onto the deck along with some fresh seaweed curtsey of Rei who was content to float in the open ocean next to the ship.

"So this is where you are hiding," Mirialla said entering the bridge.

Startled Lacus nearly dropped Marco in surprise. "Mirialla, why aren't you out with the others," Lacus asked as Marco giggled in delight.

"I've had my fun, and I burn easily," Mirialla said.

Lacus smirked at her long time friend. "So it had nothing to do with Dearka grabbing your but by accident, or the fact that you enjoyed it." Lacus replied.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Mirialla shot back sporting a radiant blush.

"Whatever you say, Mirialla," Lacus said.

Regaining her calm Mirialla replied looking Lacus in the eye. "You know for someone who is so keen on the hearts of others you can be pretty clueless to your own."

"I don't know what you mean," Lacus quickly replied.

"How much longer are you going to keep denying yourself?" Mirialla asked. "When was the last time you did something you wanted to do for your own sake?" _Probably not since the start of the first war._

"I can't, I have a responsibility," Lacus replied holding Marco close.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun every once and a while," Mirialla replied.

"No buts," Mirialla said. "I heard about your little stunt the other day from Cagali, now go have some fun. You don't need to stay up on a pedestal all of the time, let your hair down for once." Mirialla said.

"Alright," Lacus replied handing Marco over to Mirialla. "Now you be good for Aunt Miri, Macro."

"Oh and Lacus it's pretty hot out there so I would ditch the jacket and arm sleeves," Miriala added as Lacus left the bridge.

The party was still in full swing as Lacus stepped out onto the deck. Ryuuta set up a makeshift grill using some left over air vent covers and a few blow torches that Setona was using to grill some Tuna steaks and their last remaining vegetables. Music was blaring from the external speakers of Rei's Forbiden Vortex perched on the far end of the deck a large great white shark hanging from one of its fingers.

"Lacus," Kira called out heading over to her.

"Kira, what is…..," Lacus asked motioning towards the large shark.

"It thought Shinji was a snack, so Rei decided to show it the error of its ways," Kira replied.

"Hehehehehe," Lacus giggled holding on to Kira's arm. "I don't' think the designers ever considered that when they built it."

"True, but I can't wait for the shark steaks, and kebabs," Kira replied.

Grimacing lacus replied, "I'll pass," Looking at the large fish being gutted in the hot sun.

"Your loss," Kira said.

"Did you eat yet," Lacus asked giving Kira a gentle smile.

"No, I'm waiting for the Shark steaks," Kira replied. "Why," Kira asked as they stood at the edge of the deck.

"Good," Lacus said stepping behind him. "We can go swimming then," Lacus said before pushing him into the warm waters of the Central Pacific.

"Lacus," Kira sputtered, breaking the surface as she passed overhead in a graceful dive. "What did you do that for," Kira asked as Lacus popped up next to him long pink hair plastered to the sides of her face.

"Fun, you goof. If I'm gonna have some fun, then you are to." Lacus shot back. "Tag you're it," Lacus said tapping his arm, before racing away from him.

"What," Kira gasped wide eyed in surprise. "Get back here," Kira yelled before racing after her.

**Author's Note**- Do you guys think I'm pacing the story properly thus far? You can expect an update once a week probably on the weekends. I hope that my segment describing the Earth's present condition went over better than last time. I tried to give a neutral balanced view point and I think I removed any possible instances of bashing, that some of you said was present last time. Gabby, JC, and Be-for-life if you are still reading the story I would like to know what you think of the revisions.


	7. Chapter 6 Getting down to business

**Author's Note**- Just a reminder so I don't get sued. I do not know Stargate SG-1 or Gundam Seed, or anything else mentioned in the following story. If you need money please sue someone else. Happy Labor Day

**Chapter 6- Down to Business**

_Ughh… there she goes again. Luna was never this sea sick on the Minerva._ Meyrin had the joy of waking up to the lovely sound of her sister losing her stomach for the third day in a row. The Phoenix was currently cruising through the Federated States of Micronesia, partly submerged using the exposed upper superstructure and extended solar sail to appear like a pleasure yacht in case anyone got to close.

"Knew I shouldn't have eaten the sushi last night," Luna groaned praying to the porcelain bowl.

"You alright in there?" Meyrin asked.

"I'll be fine… Bleeaaaa," Luna called back as another round of retching started.

"That's the last time I'm eating Shinji's sushi," Luna said as she staggered out of the bathroom.

"That's odd, I had the sushi to and I didn't get sick," Meyrin replied. "Are you going to be ok to fly?"

"I'll be fine," Luna replied. "I'm more worried about the plan to slip in under their radar system."

"I know, but at least we will be off the ship for a while," Meyrin replied.

"True and I don't have to go to school again," Luna giggled.

"Why me," Meyrin groaned as they headed for the hangar. "I already graduated with top marks from the ZAFT academy."

"And yet I was the red shirt, little sister," Luna said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just lucky I didn't want to be a pilot," Meyrin shot back.

"Anyway we need you to make nice with any of the kids whose parents might work at the base, and you'll be the communications officer for the mission." Luna explained.

"I know I just wish I didn't have to go back to school again," Meyrin pouted.

"Hey, at least you don't have to pretend to be married to Otto," Luna quipped.

"True," Meyrin said nodding agreement.

"Hey honey you ready to go," Otto called out standing next to the cosmo graspers while Luna scowled back.

"Why do you get to be married to her?" Ile griped.

"Because, she is less likely to kill me," Otto replied.

"And you better not try anything," Lisa said.

"They won't if they know what's good for them," Nene said from behind the plane loading the last bits of equipment into the missile bays.

"We're almost in position here Tessa, are they ready to go," Cagali said over the com as Tessa watched the last few pieces of cargo loaded into Proto-Savior. While it wasn't anything close to aerodynamic, the massive power output of the nuclear powered machine more than made up for it. While it wasn't designed for it, Tyler Simmons son of the legendary Erica Simmons who helped to design the original gundams, managed to jury rig the impulses force pack to the cosmo grasper. The extra power boost would be essential for the extended flight time of the mission.

Luna was a little put out by the massive booster pack currently attached to her core splendor, extending its range while carrying some of the crucial cargo needed for the mission_. I wish I could take the Impulse, but I guess it can't be helped. The power transfer from the Proto-Savior better work or we are screwed._

"Ready when you are," Tessa replied as the Savior was moved onto the catapult.

"Good," Cagali replied.

"Ile, Nene you're up," Tessa said as they entered Proto-Savior.

"If you try anything, I'll show it to the crew," Nene said while crawling over him to reach a small alcove at the back of the cockpit.

"You wouldn't," Ile shot back starting to sweat.

"Then you'd better behave," Nene said.

"Proto-Savior Launching," Ile called out slamming Nene into her seat ending the conversation as the large craft shot out into the evening sky. The three craft shot out in rapid succession arcing high into the atmosphere, flying in tight formation as they disappeared into the darkness.

"Phoenix this is Ile, preparing to engage the N-jammer," Ile said quickly approaching the North American radar net.

"Roger, Proto-Savior, remember to keep the neutron jammer range as short as possible. Stay safe and good luck," Mirialla replied.

"Roger, Phoenix, Proto-Savior out," Ile replied.

"Luna, Otto, I'm raising the N-jammer," Nene said.

"Roger," both pilots replied as the low level jamming field took effect masking their flight into North America.

**Section Break**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Lacus," Cagali asked as the Strike Noir headed for Pingelap Island loaded with medical supplies to set up a small clinic run by Duelo and Maya along with several other crew members.

"We don't have a choice at this point. There are one hundred of us, and that's just too many people to try and sneak under the radar at this point. Splitting up is our only option to remain undetected for now," Lacus replied. "Besides it's not like your projects are any different."

"I know, but we are going to need an orbital presence, if we stand a chance of helping this Earth survive the full Gou'ald onslaught. It's only a matter of time until they get serious." Cagali replied.

"Just be careful, the people may not be ready, for some doors to be opened," Lacus replied. _We could just as easily bring ruin as salvation, we very well be the catalyst for this version of earth to head toward a new dawn._

"I will," Cagali said. _ORB you will not be just a memory, your ideals will rise again._

"Exus 1 through 3 are ready to launch," Mirialla said.

"Go ahead and launch, but remind them to be careful those new parts Ryuuta installed for them to operate in atmosphere haven't been tested yet." Lacus replied.

"Great," Umi groaned.

"Ryuuta if I die I'm coming back to haunt for the rest of your life," Hikaru called.

"It's not the fall that kills you but the sudden stop at the end," Fuu added.

"Cut the chatter you three," Mirialla ordered. "If you botch the landing on Yap you'll take out the school Kuzzey is setting up and trust me you don't want to see him angry."

"Yes, mam," the trio replied before setting off. Letting out a loud yawn Mirialla stretched her arms over her head. _Dam I could really go for some coffee._

"I know I could go for some of Commander Waltfelds coffee, it was always guaranteed to brighten me day," Shiho said watching the three mobile armors fly away just meters above the water's surface.

"You actually liked his stuff, his tastes were odd at best," Cagali added.

"Exactly, I could always get Yzak to try it for me. He would make the funniest faces afterward always good to brighten up my day," Shiho replied with a chuckle.

Clutching her sides in pain as laughter spilled from her mouth Mirialla managed to get out. "Does Dearka know you do that?"

"No, and he gives Yzak a hard enough time already. So let's just keep this a secret between us girls, please." Shiho replied.

"Deal," Mirialla and Cagali said in unison.

"Speaking of Coffee is there any chance of the ship getting resupplied anytime soon?" Mirialla asked.

"No, not until our funding improves," Cagali replied. "Lina and Noaka have only just gotten setup in Singapore. We have some startup funds available, but we risk showing our hand if we move any faster."

"Well, can we at least get some new clothes. I don't exactly want to try and be an ocean tour guide and dive instructor wearing this," Shiho said highlighting her threadbare ZAFT uniform.

"Not much we can do until we get the cash," Mirialla added as the others nodded in agreement.

"Where to next captain?" Tyler asked taking over as the main pilot of the ship with Otto now out on a mission.

"Go ahead and land the ship, and set a course back towards Pohnpei," Lacus ordered.

"Yes, mam," Tyler replied.

"The rest of you get some sleep I'll keep watch tonight," Lacus said releasing the weary crew.

"Are you sure?" Mirialla asked skeptically.

"I captained a ship through three planetary conflicts, I think I can keep watch for a couple hours," Lacus said smiling.

"I know, but?" Shiho added.

"Thank you for your concern. I'll be fine. If anything happens you'll be the first ones I call. Now get some rest, you three look exhausted." Lacus said shooing the trio off the bridge.

**Section Break**

If not for the fact that the pair was walking through Harajuku, they would have made quite the sight, but they blended right in with the multitude of cosplayers crowding the streets. Thrown into the universe with little more than the ship and the clothes on their back, the survivors were in need of more than just fuel, and supplies to keep the Phoenix combat ready. Lina and Noako, were using small amounts of the gold smelted from spare parts to insert themselves in the Singapore financial markets, but it would still be some time till their investments began to pay off. In desperation, Cagali and the crew were even starting several small businesses to help make ends in as they blended in with the local population.

"Lacus," Kira said as the pair continued to receive an odd stare or two dressed in ORB uniforms that were stashed on the ship that Setona modified to make them look a bit more civilian.

"Yes, Kira," Lacus replied happy to be off the ship for the first time.

"When you said you wanted to go to Japan, I thought you wanted to go to one of the smaller villages and purchase some clothing for everyone on the ship, not downtown Tokyo?" Kira asked.

"I do, but I have to get the money for it first," Lacus replied grabbing his arm as several teenage girls eyed Kira like a piece of meat.

"Um, isn't that why Lina sent over those debit cards," Kira replied.

"Kira those cards only have maybe one hundred dollars on them, do you have any idea how much clothing cost?" Lacus replied.

"Not really, Kira replied with a shrug.

Stunned Lacus stopped dead in her tracks. _He can't be that clueless can he? Ugh, ultimate coordinator or not he is still a guy. I guess there are something that can't be removed if genetically you have a Y chromosome._ "Kira, how did you get new clothes then?" Lacus asked staring wide eyed at her long time boyfriend.

"When I was on the Archangel, I could just requisition a new uniform when I needed one, and the clothing fairy would leave stuff for me when we were at the orphanage. Sometimes Cagali would throw stuff at me if I wore my uniform too much. Personally I don't see what the big deal is. It's the person inside that counts." Kira explained.

_Oh my god you have to be kidding me_… Laughing heavily Lacus took several minutes to compose herself. "The clothing fairy, you mean you let your mother buy clothes for you, come on. It's time to make some money," Lacus said pulling Kira into a small nondescript building.

"Wait, Lacus, what are you doing?" Kira said being pulled along by the pink princess.

The serene confidence that normally radiated off of Lacus vanished as she stepped into the lobby, gazing around the sleek business like façade. Leaving Kira behind, she slowly made her way to the receptionist's desk, nervously holding her hands over her chest. Standing patiently she waited for the receptionist to finish working before making a sound.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked eying the curiously dressed girl in front of her.

"Um, well, you see," Lacus said barely above a whisper.

"Are you lost," the receptionist asked eying her bright pink hair.

"Um, this is Joint Dream Planning right?" Lacus squeaked.

"Yes," the receptionist replied. "But that doesn't tell me why you are here," She added growing agitated with the odd looking girl.

Lacus looked down to the floor shrinking away from the imposing woman. "Well, um, I always wanted to be a singer, and my parents dying wish, was for me to follow my dreams so my friend," Lacus said pointing over to Kira, before continuing. "Brought me all the way from our home on the island to Tokyo so I could try and become a singer like Rei Tanaka, she's my idol. Lacus said looking up starry eyed.

"This isn't exactly how we find new talent," the receptionist replied.

"I didn't know what else to do, everyone tells me I'm really good. Could I at least talk to someone, about the auditioning process? I'd feel really bad if I drug my friend all the way from Micronesia for nothing," Lacus asked bowing low a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Handing a sniffling Lacus a tissue she quickly replied. "You just go take a seat, and I will see what I can do."

Straightening up Lacus's demeanor brightened considerably. "Thank you very much," Lacus beamed skipping over to Kira, like everything was alright in the world.

"What was that all about," Kira asked still in shock.

"Signing bonuses can be pretty large, and I needed to get my foot in the door," Lacus whispered back sitting down in a far corner of the lobby.

"How do they know, they will take you?" Kira asked quietly.

"I was the pink princess, the songstress of peace, the hope of the PLANTS, who wouldn't want to sign me on once they've heard my songs." Lacus replied.

Kira could only sit in silence stunned by her assertions. _Lacus does have the voice of an angel, but this isn't exactly keeping a low profile, and how much money can she really make._ "But what if they don't?" Kira asked.

"They will, this company made a big splash with Haruka a couple years ago, but they have only had mediocre talent since then. They need a big star, but can't offer the money to attract the big up and comers. However, they will be perfect for our needs. Don't forget I was the voice of the PLANTS, Mr. Ultimate coordinator." Lacus replied elbowing Kira in the ribs. Several hours past while the pair waited for someone to talk to them. Tired from the long flight from Micronesia Kira drifted off to sleep resting his head on her shoulder as people slowly came and went.

"No, Commander Laflaga, Mrs. Marue, Mr. Waltfeldt, Mom, Dad Kira muttered in his sleep his body tensing violently.

_Kira, I'll make sure you find happiness. No one else will have to be sacrificed for the petty ambitions of others._ Lowering his head into her lap Lacus began to sing softly his body relaxing as her soft voice filled the lobby. Entering her own little world Lacus continued to sing as a small crowd gathered in the lobby, her words touching the hearts of all those listening.

"To the place where stars fall, I want my thoughts to reach you. I am always by your side Since I will embrace that coldness. Even though we're apart now, We will definitely be back together. In the quiet night..." Lacus sang softly ending her song surprised by the small crowd. Sensing their interest she placed a finger to her lips as she made Kira as comfortable as possible on the small couch.

"Ms. we would like to talk to you," a large middle aged man in a Hawaiian shirt said.

"Really," Lacus beamed creating a pillow for Kira out of her jacket.

"Yes, I'm sure Mrs. Sachicko will have no problem looking over your boyfriend here," the large man said.

"OK, but could I leave a note for him?" Lacus asked.

"Sure," the receptionist said handing her a pen and paper.

"Thanks, and please don't try and wake him, he doesn't take surprises well," Lacus said penning a quick note and handing it to the woman.

**Section Break**

"You have quiet the voice, miss….." the man Lacus knew to be the president said.

"Sheryl Nome, and thank you," Lacus replied.

"The pleasure is all mine. It is not often that I get to hear an angel sing," the man added watching Lacus sport a luminescent blush.

"I'm no angel," Lacus said hiding her face.

"Nonsense, now did you write that song of yours?" the man asked.

"Yes, I write all my own songs, did you like it," Lacus asked slowly looking up at the excited man. "I have some pop songs to."

"Excellent," the man exclaimed. "Haruka get in here," the man called out.

"Yes," a young woman said entering the small office.

"This is Sheryl she is going to be your first client," the president said.

"Whaaa… but I've never done anything like this before," Haruka replied.

"You've been in the industry a couple years now you'll be fine. Just make sure Ms. Nome here is well taken care of. She is going to be a star," the president shot back.

_Hehehehehe… jackpot…. and you have no idea…._ "Does this mean I'll be a singer," Lacus said looking hopefully at the pair.

"Yes, you'll be even bigger than Megumi Hayashibara," the man exclaimed.

"Wow," Lacus gasped. "Um… Do I have to sign a contract or anything now, because Kira always said to read anything before signing it," Lacus added.

"Your boyfriend is a smart one, I'll have Haruka draw up the contract," the man replied pulling out a stack of forms. "Now I'll let you two get to work I have a recording session to book," the president said leaving the room.

"This is the standard contract we use for all our talent. We will of course be tweaking a few areas since you are a singer and we typically deal with models and TV personalities." Haruka said handing the papers over to Lacus.

_Ok, typical boilerplate stuff…. hhhmm that could be a problem, but not for a while at least. The royalties are a bit low, but nothing I can't work with. Wow, they definitely haven't done much with with vocalists if I get to keep ownership of my music. We'll see how this photographer is, but I think getting Mirialla in here may be in order. Looks like I'll have to push for the signing bonus though._

"Is there a problem," Haruka asked.

"Um, well I don't think so," Lacus replied biting her lower lip.

"Go ahead It's ok," Haruka urged.

"Do I get a signing bonus or something. I mean every time someone famous gets hired the media talks about a bonus they get for just signing the contract?" Lacus asked. "I mean it's ok if I don't get one, it's just that I don't have a lot of money left, and my friends really helped me out to get this far and I want to get them something nice for all they have done for me," Lacus said misty eyed.

"I'll see what I can do," Haruka said.

"Thank you very much," Lacus said with a thousand watt smile. _Jackpot…_

**Section Break**

"I still don't think this is the best idea," Yzak said finding the normally spacious cockpit of the Blue Duel increasingly cramped as it approached the Australian coast line.

"Why, it will be nice to get out of the ship for once," Shiho Hahnenfuss replied from her seat on Yzak's lap.

"Well this isn't the most comfortable …." Yzak said struggling to keep his lower body under control as Shiho's well formed lower body moved squirmed in his seat.

"Are you saying I'm fat," Shiho shrieked jumping off him as she managed to spin around in the small cockpit her long brown hair smacking yzak in the face.

"Shiho what the hell," Yzak yelled jerking on the controls as the Duel skimmed across the waves.

"I'll have you know, you jerk that my BMI is 19 and happens to be well within the normal range for a woman my age, we can't all be a stick like Lacus and Cagalli." Shiho said in a huff moving to the small cramped storage space behind the pilot's seat. _The nerve of that bastard calling me fat, can you be anymore inept with woman. Miriallia is lucky to have that goof Elsman, he may be an idiot but at least he knows how to treat a girl right._

"Shiho that's not what I meant," Yzak said spotting a secluded beach west if Cairns to hide the Duel in while they explored the city.

"What did you mean then," Shiho asked as they touched down in a wooded thicket just off the beach.

"What I meant is that mobile suits aren't meant for long distances," _Now what would Dearka say_. "Nor is it meant to transport a lovely women like you for a day on the town," Yzak replied causing Shiho's face to breakout in a luminescent blush.

"Why thank you Yzak, does this mean tonight is a date then," Shiho giggled climbing down from the cockpit giving Yzak a nice view of her shapely behind as she climbed out from behind him.

_Shiho doesn't giggle. Crap what did I say? Nice view. Dam it I'm not Dearka!_ Yzak followed after her closing the hatch as the mobile suit powered down. After spreading a few EM absorbing camouflage nets they began they joined Deakra and Mirrialla before heading towards civilization.

A short swim brought them from a secluded barrier island to empty beaches just outside of Cairns Australia. A thoroughly worn out Mirialla was helped out of the surf by Dearka onto the deserted beach. "Ok, I understand, the three of you on this little excursion, but why the hell did you drag me along," Mirrialla panted.

"Controlling the idiot," Yzak replied quickly.

"Hey I resent that," Dearka yelled.

"Did you ever tell her why you got demoted after the first war," Yzak said.

"I thought it was for joining the three ship alliance after the first battle of Orb." Mirrialla replied. Shiho broke down into a fit of giggles, while Yzak cracked on a rare smile.

"Dearka what did you do," Mirialla said stomping over to him.

"Nothing," Dearka replied scratching the back of his head.

"I don't call taking the shirts from the backs of several council members, nothing," Yzak scowled.

"Not my fault they couldn't hold their liquor. They should have known better than to drink while gambling," Dearka replied.

"You're lucky my mother was still on house arrest," Yzak said.

"How was I supposed to know Council Woman Canaver was a closet exhibitionist, or that she used to play strip poker with my dad when they were younger," Dearka blurted out, as a dark presence grew behind him.

A soft female voice called out from behind him, "Dearka."

"I am going to assume that this happened after we broke up, and that a large amount of alcohol was involved, but there will be no poker for you anymore unless I am with you. Got it," Mirialla said grinning wickedly.

"Yes mam," Dearka blurted out.

"Good boy, otherwise I am going to punish you," Mirialla said. "Now come along, I can't go to a casino looking like I just swam a marathon." Mirialla added pulling Dearka along.

Dearka let out a sigh of relief as they headed into town. _I almost forgot how scary she can be when she's angry. I'd rather tell Kira and Athrun I was peeping on Lacus and Cagali._

"Ugh, tell me why we had to get dressed up in these monkey suits?" Dearka wined pulling at the collar of his suit.

"Because you moron we need to blend in and look like high rollers so they don't think we are gaming the system," Yzak hissed as a high class town car rolled up to the front of the Casino.

Dearka rolled his eyes at his long time friend. "Yeah yeah, … wow…" Dearka said his jaw dropping as a stunning woman slowly stepped out of a shiny black town car. Her svelte body encased in a form fitting red cocktail dress highlighting exquisite figure. _Dam, she is a babe, it's impossible but I think I've seen her before._

"I think you broke him," a second woman said stepping out of the car, her long legs on display as her sleek purple dress parted nearly to her hip.

"Do I know you?" Dearka asked the enticing woman in front of him, only to be punched in the arm.

"It's me you idiot," Mirrialla said sharply.

"Wow, Mirrialla, you're ….." Dearka began before Mirrialla began dragging him inside.

"We are in public so think before you finish that statement," Mirrialla said.

"Gorgeous," Dearka replied carefully.

"Good boy," Mirrilla replied as they hit game floor. "Now let's see just how good you really are."

"Nothing to say Yzak," Shiho said as they watched Mirrialla lead Dearka inside.

_Crap….. Where is that idiot when I need him…_ "Um…. I like it a lot better than your uniform. The dress really suits you," Yzak replied.

_I guess that will have to do._ "Why thank you Yzak," a blushing Shiho stated.

"Shall we," Yzak said offering his arm.

"So what games shall we try tonight," Shiho asked as they entered the casino.

"Dearka, will be at the poker tables all night," Yzak answered.

"Craps or black jack then," Shiho said.

"We'll start with blackjack, how were you at statics at the academy," Yzak said.

"Good enough to be an elite red," Shiho replied as they approached the table.

**Section Break**

Noako was sipping her morning coffee waiting for Lina to finish up with Galatea before planning the days financial maneuvers. Selling off the gold as badly made jewelry and collectable coins netted them a nice ten grand American which was one of the major currencies in the international markets. It was enough to get them started, but they needed more cash if they were going to be able to support everyone and acquire the resources to begin Cagalli's projects. _Hhhhhmmm might as well check my email._

_Junk, junk, junk, ….. Dam only been here a week and I'm already getting junk mail. Hot dam, ….. No wonder they banned coordinators from casinos. Hhhhhmmm what does Lacus want, … Holy shit…_ "Lina get in here," Noako called out in shock.

"What's wrong?" Lina replied walking into the kitchen of their small apartment holding a giggling Galatea.

Shaking her head Noako replied. "Nothing, but we need to change our plans. It looks like we might be able to move forward a lot sooner than expected."

"How?" Lina gasped in surprise.

"Lacus is restarting her singing career and has already been signed to a small label, and we hit it big at the casino's in Austraila," Noako replied.

"How big, they only had maybe a grand between them," Lina replied.

"Well from I can gather from Mirrialla's emails is that some of the local poker pro's took Dearka for a noob, before he cleaned them out. Yzak, and Shiho to the casino to the cleaners at the black jack and craps table." Noako explained.

"So how much do we have to work with?" Lina asked.

"A cool one million dollars US," Noako answered.

"Hot dam, when are they going back," Lina said.

"Don't know, but we can start Cosmic Era Industries a lot sooner," Noako said.

**Author's note**- I know this chapter was a little boring but I needed to set the stage for the next part of the story so it didn't seem like an ass pull. I promise you will see some of the Stargate characters in the next chapter. Also I will be moving around some events of the minor events in the Stargate timeline to make things more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8- school days- partial

**Author's Note**- Sorry it's taken so long but real life, writers block, and a number of other things got in the way. It's only a partial update but it's better than nothing I guess.

**Chapter 7- Infiltration- AKA School Days**

_Sure go back to high school, embrace my school years. Argh, I'm going to strangle that bastard, but … Ugh… So boring….._ The young athletic boy dropped his head onto his desk again struggling to fight off boredom in his mandatory science class. The teacher was stuck droning on about some physics theory Carter explained to him multiple times in the past. It was some hypothetical particle or another. _Hhhhmmm that new red head is pretty cute….. Argh no remember you're old enough to be her father…. can't wait for spring….. Argh stupid teenage hormones!_

Meyrin put on her best interested face sitting through another boring science lecture struggling to maintain her cover as your average American high school student. _Seriously I mastered this stuff when I was ten. How did I end up with the short end of the stick? Ha it's probably because I'm the most normal looking of us and the least likely to kill anyone. Eh it could be worse. Is he checking me out, maybe borrowing some of Lunamaria's stuff wasn't such a bad idea after all._ It took all of Meyrin's will power not pump her fist in the air, for possibly the first time in her life the boys were ogling her the book worm little sister of Lunamaria Hawke. _I'll have to wear this around Athrun_. Meyrin giggled wondering if he went for the zettai ryouiki look, wondering why she didn't think of this sooner, the style let her show off her figure without putting a lot of skin on display.

"Ms. Hawke, since you find my class so interesting, would you mind explaining the theory," the teacher scolded shocking Meyrin out of her stupor.

Taking a quick glance at the board Meyrin began, "Well sir your equation is all wrong."

"Would care to explain it to us then, professor," the teacher replied rather annoyed with another smart-alecky student, when he was trying to make the class more interesting.

With a heavy sigh Meyrin walked towards the board quickly rearranging several parts to the equation. The class was surprised as the new girl gave a quick explanation of how waves and particles could interact with one another, while the teacher was left speechless. _Seriously single waveform interference,_ _take that you boring old coot. I'm a communications specialist this stuff is a piece of cake compared to calculating the effect of the N-Jammers on…. Oh crap!_ Meyrin found a stunned class starring at her as the bell rang.

"Meyrin you're a genius," Cassy beamed as the teacher called her over, while it was all Meyrin could do not to bolt out the door positive she had blown her cover.

"Ms. Hawke, why are you not in a more advanced class, you could easily slide right into my AP physics II class." the teacher asked.

_Crud, because I need to stay to observe a girl whose mother happens to work at the Cheyenne Mountain complex. _"I've only made a couple of friends so far and I would like to stay with them, plus I have to help out my sister at home," Meyrin replied.

Running a hand through his hair, "Alright Ms. Hawke, I will allow it for now, but I do not want to see such a gifted young mind go to waste." the teacher said.

"Thank you sir," Meyrin replied before rushing off.

_What the hell, the hypothetical heavy element she used in the equation is identical to naquedah. Who is that girl? _Quickly scribbling down the equation the boy grabbed his bags chasing after the red head.

"Hey Cassy," Meyrin asked as they headed off to lunch

"Who is…..," Meyrin asked nodding her head to a brown haired boy.

"Oh that's Angus MacGuyver, but he prefers to go by Jack." he transferred in a while back. Nice enough guy, he keeps to himself most of the time." Cassy replied.

"Oh," Meyrin replied.

"But he seems to have taken an interest in you," Cassy replied as they caught Jack looking at them again.

"Yeah right, he probably just wants to copy my homework. Nobody wants a nerdy girl like me," Meyrin said wistfully. _Athrun wants a real princess not a nobody like me._

"I don't know who put those ideas in your head but you are insane. Stay here," Cassy ordered. "And don't steal my lunch."

_Wouldn't dream of it, I finally got my fat ass into this skirt I'm not giving it up anytime soon._ "Wait what are you doing," Meyrin called out as Cassy marched across the cafeteria.

"You know if you want to join us, all you have to do ask," Cassy said pulling Jack out of his daze.

_Awe hell._ "I don't," Jack said quickly his face turning red.

"Bullshit, you've been googly eyed over Meyrin all week, now come on," Cassy said grabbing his lunch.

_Dam it Cassy, I got you a dog for crying out loud._ "Hey that's my lunch," Jack called out chasing after her.

Cassy plopped his lunch down across from Meyrin, "Angus MacGuyver, Meyrin Hawke," Cassy said proudly.

"Hi," Meyrin said meekly. _Argh… I can order people around a battlefield, but I still can't talk to boys. How the hell does Luna do it?_

"Yo, and you can call me Jack, I hate that name," Jack replied.

"Why," Meyrin asked quietly.

_Because that bastard….. Great now I'm calling myself a bastard._ "Let's just say it was my uncles suggestion, and he is terrible with coming up with names," Jack replied.

"Oh," Meyrin replied looking down at her lunch. Meyrin was spared as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"It was nice meeting you Meyrin," Jack said with a wave before heading off to class.

"You to," Meyrin replied.

"You know for a hawk, you sure to act like a mouse," Cassy joked.

_I hate school…. but he is kinda cute._

**Section Break**

"Why the hell would anyone want to live out here," Lisa groaned as she trudged through the underbrush.

"And here I thought ORB was known for strong women," Ile shot back.

"Hey there's more to being tough than marching through the woods all day," Lisa shot back.

"Yeah, but do you think you could carry some of this." Ile said.

"Why would I do that when I have a big strong man to do it for me," Lisa said turning and smiling at her larger companion. "Besides, I thought that the extendeds were the equal of any coordinator, even the great Kira Yamato."

Ile scowled at his companion, "give me that," Ile growled grabbing Lisa's bag as he stomped by her.

_So predictable…_ Ile and Lisa continued their hike through the wilderness surrounding the Cheyenne Mountain complex.

"Nene, that's the last one," Lisa said over the radio as Ile hammered the last sonic probe into the ground.

"Good let me check the system," Nene replied from the small command center they set up in the basement of their house in the outskirts of Colorado Springs.

"Nene, wasn't placing one of these every kilometer over kill. It didn't take nearly to find the underground Zaft facilities during the war." Ile asked.

"No, didn't you listen during the briefing. During the war we didn't care if ZAFT found us or not since they already knew where we were. If we set off a full power sonic scan we'll blow out the eardrums of everyone down there and tip our hand. We need complete coverage for a passive scan to work." Nene said.

"Ok," Ile replied. "But what if the SGC finds them?"

"The probes are set to overload melting the critical components should they be removed from the ground." Nene replied.

"Works for me," Lisa added.

"Good the system is up and running, mission complete. We should have a preliminary map of the complex in a few days." Nene said.

"Roger, do you need us to pick anything up on the way back," Lisa asked.

"Yeah, could you find me some pocky I haven't had any in ages," Nene replied.

"No problem," Lisa said as they made their way down the mountain.

"Ile hold up I want to get a picture of the sunset," Lisa called out as they passed a small break in the trees.

"Alright make it quick," Ile said taking a quick break as Lisa broke out her camera gear spotting a reflection in the distance.

_Beautiful…. I haven't seen the sun like this in far too long….._ Snapping away Lisa captured the mountain and the city below being set ablaze by the last rays of the sun before it dipped behind the mountains. _Hello…_ As the sun continued to dip over the horizon a faint reflection caught Lisa's eye, using skills she mastered working for Terminal after the first bloody Valentine war she zoomed in on the reflection.

"Nene, mark grid 16 beta, with an air vent and access hatch. Given the lack of weathering and overgrowth these are still in use. I suspect the hatch is a secondary entry and egress point during emergencies, and the air vent is used to help circulate air underground." Lisa said.

"Roger that, now get out of there quick. If you were close enough to spot that you may have crossed the boundaries of the base.

"You heard the lady, now get on," Ile said kneeling down.

"What?" Lisa gasped.

"Look if we did get to close they are going to be on us like boys at a Meer Campbell concert. We can move a lot faster even with me carrying you." Ile explained. Lisa gulped slowly placing her arms around Ile, before he took off with speed that would make the craziest tough mudder jealous.

**Section Break**

With the success of the casino mission in Australia and Lina's financial maneuvering the crew of the Phoenix was beginning to feel human again as supplies slowly trickled onboard the ship.


End file.
